


Rush

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time Blow Jobs, Jaejoong turns 18 before any smut happens between them, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, That's it, Underage - Freeform, but omg it is not rape at all, but the smut doesn't happen until after they are no longer teacher student, it's rough sex, lots of orgasms, when i first posted thsi readers were crying rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong wants Professor Jung to take his virginity, but the old man is being difficult.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 7





	1. Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: teacher/student, older!Yunho (41) and younger!Jaejoong (18) (in the first part Jaejoong is only 15, but there is no smut between them), virgin!Jaejoong, lots of sex, and extremely rough sex near the end**

“Can I ask you a personal question, Professor Jung?”

Yunho hums as he marks another answer wrong on the history test in front of him.

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Yunho drops his pen and his head snaps up. Well, Jaejoong said it was a personal question. “That is not an appropriate question to ask me.”

“Oh, come on, Professor. It’s just you and me here.”

“Because you’re the only one that is consistently given detention in this school.”

Jaejoong huffs.

“Why are you asking?”

Jaejoong’s cheeks pink, and it’s his turn to look down at the desk.

Yunho stares at him worrying his lower lip that has a hole for a piercing. But the boy says nothing else, and Yunho’s pen scratching on papers fills the room again.

“I just really want to get it over with,” Jaejoong says suddenly.

Yunho is shocked that the boy is a virgin. He’s known as the school rebel, doing all that he can to get into trouble, stay at school for a bit longer so he doesn’t have to go home. There are some days when Jaejoong comes to Yunho’s classroom after school when he isn’t even scheduled for detention.

Jaejoong is still staring at his desk, his hands clasped in front of him. He’s spinning a ring around his finger. He looks up, sees Yunho watching him and then looks down. “I just ... I don’t know. Just fucking get it over with.”

“You’re still young,” Yunho says softly. “You shouldn’t rush it.”

“Did you rush it?” Jaejoong asks.

Yunho thinks about not answering. This is not a conversation he has ever had with a student, and he does not have children of his own. He also knows that there is no one at Jaejoong’s home that he could have this conversation with. No one has exact details of what goes on in the boy’s house, but with a mother who is always working, eight older sisters and a drunkard father, Yunho understands why Jaejoong is talking to him.

Yunho puts his pen down and loosens his tie. He leans back in his chair, arms behind his head, and ponders Jaejoong for a moment. He’s only sixteen, and Yunho bites his lips against telling the boy he should wait, that sex is special, between people who love each other. He isn’t naive, and he knows that Jaejoong isn’t naive.

“Yes, I rushed it. I was sixteen.”

Jaejoong looks at him wide eyed, cheeks still red. He looks away, chewing on his lip again. Yunho has a sudden urge to chew on it for him. Though, he prefers to have the piercing in his lip while he chews on it.

“I rushed it because I was confused,” Yunho continues, figuring the boy deserves the entire story. “I was more attracted to my fellow soccer team members than the girls who came to the games to cheer us on. So I rushed it, trying to figure out what I wanted, and it wasn’t the girl who thought I loved her. I have always regretted hurting her.”

“So you think I should wait?” Jaejoong asks.

Yunho expected some acknowledgment from telling Jaejoong his sexual orientation, but the boy probably already knew. Yunho did not exactly hide it; he just didn’t flaunt it around. “I didn’t say that,” Yunho says. “Just don’t rush it. Don’t fuck for fucking’s sake. You should definitely enjoy it.”

“What if I’m confused, too?” Jaejoong asks quietly.

Yunho is having a hard time with this less than confident version of Jaejoong. The Jaejoong he knows always has his head up, always attacks problems with force, never lets anyone push him around.

“Are you confused?”

Jaejoong looks up and meets his eyes, and there is the spark of rebellion that Yunho is used to seeing.

“No,” Jaejoong says after a moment. “I know exactly who I want.”

The air in the room is suddenly stifling and Yunho swallows roughly. So maybe Jaejoong’s trips to his classroom aren’t just because he doesn’t want to go home.

The boy is beautiful, everyone can see it. His face is round, framed by styled, black hair that is almost too long. Yunho has watched him charm teachers with his big eyes and pouty lips. He has no problem putting dark eyeliner on or smacking lip-glossed lips. There are holes for earrings up both ears, one in his eyebrow and the one in his lip. Yunho has wondered on more than one occasion if there are piercings in other places.

Jaejoong sighs. “Sorry. I know it’s not possible.”

“No,” Yunho says and has to clear his throat. “It’s not possible.”

“Would you?” Jaejoong asks, almost demands.

“That’s a dangerous question.”

“And that isn’t an answer.”

“I could lose my job.”

“If you couldn’t? If you weren’t my teacher?”

Yunho stops breathing. How had this conversation escalated into this? Jaejoong stares at him intently, waiting for his answer, but not answering is answer enough. Because yes, he will bend that boy over and fuck him until they both fall apart if he is able to.

“You are only fifteen. I’m more than twice your age,” Yunho tries.

Jaejoong smirks at him, cheeks still that adorable embarrassed pink. “But you still would.”

“Yes, fuck, there, are you happy?”

Jaejoong bites his lip and whispers. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“No,” Yunho says, shuffling his papers to hide his shaking hands.

“But I won’t!”

“No, Jaejoong, shit. Think about what you’re asking me!”

“I am and I have and I want you.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not going to argue in circles with you, young man. No.”

Jaejoong slouches in his chair with his arm crossed.

He is pouting up a storm and Yunho wishes he had super glue to keep him in his chair. But he stands up, walks around his desk and leans against it. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

“Don’t be upset,” Yunho says quietly, fully aware of the open door. “You’re beautiful, but you’re young. You’ll find--”

Jaejoong’s deep sigh cuts him off, and then he mutters, “I’ll find someone. Yeah. No thanks. Maybe I’ll just go home and have Soonli’s boyfriend fuck me like he keeps hinting at.”

Yunho huffs and crosses his arms to mirror the boy’s stance. “Don’t rush it.”

Jaejoong flips him off and then his head snaps up and he smiles slowly. “It’s because you’re my teacher, and I’m too young.”

Cautiously, Yunho nods.

“So if you weren’t my teacher and I was eighteen, then you would.”

It isn’t a question.

“Jaejoong, eighteen is still young for me. I’m almost forty. I will be forty before you’re eighteen.”

“But you wouldn’t get fired or thrown in prison.”

“No, I wouldn’t, but that doesn’t mean that I’d--”

Jaejoong stands up, biting his lower lip again. “I want you, Professor Jung. But I like you, and you’re a good teacher, so I won’t push, but in two years and four months,” Jaejoong lets that trail off.

Yunho shivers.

“I can wait,” Jaejoong says and heads to the door. “I can wait for you.”

Technically, his detention for cursing in Yoochun’s poetry class isn’t over and that’s the only reason Yunho calls his name.

Jaejoong stops and turns around.

Yunho shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Not yet.”

“No. I can’t.”

Jaejoong pouts and walks closer to him. “You will. In two years, you’ll want me.”

Yunho doesn’t stop him from stepping into his personal space. Even with him leaning on the desk, Jaejoong still looks up at him.

“It’s not a question of wanting you,” Yunho whispers and wishes the statement back, but it’s too late, and Jaejoong is too close. His smile is blinding, and then soft, vanilla flavored lips are pressed against his. Too quick for Yunho to kiss back, and Jaejoong pulls away and heads to the door again, throwing a “Two years” over his shoulder.

Yunho’s lips are tingling. He buries his face in his hands and curses long and loud enough that the words are echoing in the empty classroom.

\---R---U---S---H---

_**2 years later ...** _

Jaejoong puts his head to the table with a muttered curse. Calculus questions are rambling around his brain. There is an exam tomorrow that he does not feel prepared for.

“Hyung, calm down,” Changmin says. “This is easy. You got this.”

“You’re one to talk, Mister Genius,” Jaejoong mutters.

Shim Changmin is only sixteen, but in Jaejoong’s class. He skipped a grade in elementary school, and then again last year when Changmin skipped the first year of high school and was put with the second years. He’s still smarter than everyone in their class, and that doesn’t equate to having friends. Jaejoong knew what it was like to feel so alone surrounded by people so they became friends despite their oil/water relationship.

The rest of their friends call them Soul Fighters, because they fight so often and so deeply with their emotions.

Junsu calls them boyfriends.

“Ugh, I hate this shit,” Jaejoong growls.

Changmin chuckles. “Let’s do a few more problems and then we’ll go out and get something to eat.”

Jaejoong nods. “Fine, but after this I am not looking at this book again until I have to. There is such a thing as too much information.”

“Yeah, but too much information is more like me telling you that I jerk off to fisting porn.”

Jaejoong chokes on spit, eyes wide.

His dongsaeng smirks. “What?”

“F-fisting ... people really do that?”

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Yes, oh god, are you seventeen or not? Haven’t you watched porn?”

“Well, not really, but ... I just ... oh god.” Jaejoong holds his stomach and groans.

Changmin laughs. “Oh, god, I wasn’t really sure until now, but hyung, you’re a virgin, huh?”

Jaejoong’s cheeks turn pink and he looks around the library but no one is staring at him, and Changmin isn’t talking that loud. “Shut up, and yes, so what?”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you a virgin? I watch girls and guys throw themselves at you, drunk or not. Hell, even Junho, who is very much straight, has been heard saying he’d take you to bed given the chance. Are you saving yourself for someone special?”

Jaejoong feels his cheeks burn, knowing they’re probably bright red by now.

“Oh god, hyung, that is so lame.”

“Shut up,” Jaejoong growls. “So what?”

“Anyone in particular?”

“No, shut up.”

“Not a certain History teacher that you moon over every time you see him the hallway, and walk past his classroom even when there is a shorter route to your next class?”

“Shut up!” Jaejoong growls.

The librarian shushes them.

Changmin chuckles. “At least you have good taste. Professor Jung is hot. Too bad he has a boyfriend.”

Jaejoong head shoots up from the table. “What?”

Changmin clears his throat. “You didn’t know?”

“No. What do you mean?”

“At the last dance, you didn’t see him?”

“I didn’t go to the last dance,” Jaejoong says, chest tightening. He wanted to go, but his sister ... He pushes away the image of her overdosed-drugged up body hooked up to hospital machines.

“Oh. He was a chaperone and brought a date, and you should have seen them dance together. He can still move for an old guy.”

“Forty-one is not old,” Jaejoong says and gathers up his things.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Fuck off.” Jaejoong hefts his bag over his shoulder and leaves the library. His feet stomp through the well-known hallways, the only place he has ever considered home for the last three years. He can feel the sting of tears behind his eyes and that makes him angrier. He’s crying? Over this? Only his family gets his tears. Not some, frustrating, annoying, betraying high school history teacher.

Betraying?

_He never made you any promises._

Jaejoong growls at himself. He turns a corner and can see Professor Jung sitting at his desk. There are three students in the room with him, serving detention. He doesn’t care. He stalks into the room and then stops.

Professor Jung looks up, and then smiles. “Hi, Jaejoong-ah.”

“Fuck you,” Jaejoong snaps even as his heart flutters, because he is the only student that Professor Jung talks with so casually.

The three students all inhale sharply.

“Watch your tone, young man,” Professor Jung says calmly.

“Fuck you. I’m going to keep cursing at you until you give me detention right now.”

Professor Jung chuckles and rolls his eyes. “You don’t ever need to have detention to come sit in my classroom after school. Why change that? Have a seat.”

Jaejoong sits in the front row and crosses his arms and glares. He notices in his anger that Professor Jung looks at his arms. In the library, he rolled up his shirt sleeves, and he absently remembers that he left his school jacket there. Good, let him look. Jaejoong has been in the gym before and after school trying to catch up to Junho and Junsu in the muscles department. He says nothing else and glares at his teacher.

His favorite teacher.

Jaejoong swallows the growing lump in his throat. After that single kiss so long ago, Jaejoong has done nothing but follow Professor Jung’s advice. He still gets into fights, because people think he’s pretty so therefore weak. And he has to protect his mom. He still smokes and curses and drinks. But he does his school work, he’s applying to colleges, and he’s waiting.

He isn’t rushing it.

No matter how many people have offered. Or tried to force him.

The standard two-hour detention block is almost over. Jaejoong does not take his eyes from his professor, and Professor Jung keeps his eyes on his grading. Jaejoong hasn’t taken another class with him, needing only one year of Korean history, but that hasn’t stopped him from coming into his class after school to talk to him. Or sit here for two hours when he has detention. Professor Jung has never brought up the kiss nor has he changed the way he treats Jaejoong.

Part of Jaejoong is grateful, the other part confused. Professor Jung said that he wanted Jaejoong, but he certainly never acts like it. Jaejoong definitely wants him, even more so than when he was fifteen. Professor Jung has gotten even hotter in the last two years. Sure, he still dresses like a geek with ugly brown tweed jackets with patches on the elbows, but his body still fills those jackets out perfectly, and it’s a little hard not to notice how well-built Professor Jung is. His dark brown hair is slightly gray at his temples, something that could easily be dyed away, but Jaejoong is glad he doesn’t. The lines around his eyes and mouth show that even with the stress of being a teacher, the man spends a lot of time laughing and smiling.

With his boyfriend.

Jaejoong’s throat closes against a noise, but not fast enough and Professor Jung looks up, concerned.

Jaejoong bites his lip and looks away.

The timer on Professor Jung’s desk beeps, and the other three students gather their books. They shoot looks at both Jaejoong who hasn’t moved and Professor Jung. Their teacher/student friendship is well known, and Jaejoong has heard enough rumors about there being more between them that it has worried him. He went to principal one day, just to assure him that Professor Jung is nothing more than a mentor, since Jaejoong is sorely lacking in mentors at his own home.

The principal understood then. He probably wouldn’t have if Professor Jung really was fucking him.

Just a few more months. Just a few more.

“Well,” Professor Jung says. “What do you want?”

Jaejoong looks up. “You know what I want,” he snaps before he can stop himself. It is the very first time he has mentioned it since that day almost two years ago.

Professor Jung takes a really deep breath. “Yes, but I meant today, barging in here when you don’t have to be here. Don’t you have a Calculus test tomorrow?”

Jaejoong’s heart flutters, because Professor Jung remembers and knows his schedule. But then it contracts again because of why he’s there.

“You have a boyfriend.”

Professor Jung sighs again and nods.

“I can’t believe you have a boyfriend,” Jaejoong almost shouts.

“Jaejoong-ah,” he tries.

But Jaejoong cuts him off. “Since the last dance, before that, how long?”

“I don’t have to answer to you, young man.”

“You can’t!” Jaejoong demands, rising from his seat.

Professor Jung levels him with a look and Jaejoong sinks back to his seat with his arms crossed, cursing himself. He’s acting like a ... like a ... like an immature, petulant teenager. He puts his head on his desk. The stress from his looming test, his sisters’ choices, his mother’s health, and now this new, painful realization that maybe Professor Jung doesn’t want him, leaves his eyes stinging. Again.

“Jaejoong-ah,” Professor Jung whispers, “I told you. You’re way too young for me, even if you are almost eighteen.”

“It’s not fair,” Jaejoong says, voice choked. He lifts his head, resting his chin on the desk. “You can’t. You ... you ... you just can’t.”

Professor Jung meets his eyes. His mouth is turned down in concern, and Jaejoong knows he’s about to cry. He fucking hates crying.

“His name is Donghae, and he’s my age, and I’ve been dating him for almost a year.”

Jaejoong bites his lip against a wail. God, he does not want to cry in front of Professor Jung. He pushes the chair back, stands up and grabs his bag. “Four months, graduation is in four months.”

“Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho tries again.

Jaejoong shakes his head, long tresses catching on his wet eyelashes. He huffs in frustration and pushes his hair off his forehead. “Four months, and I still want it to be you.” Jaejoong swallows the lump in his throat. His cheeks go pink, but the tears don’t fall. “I want you to kiss me and touch me and be the first person to press inside me and make me come.”

Professor Jung swallows harshly.

With a bitter smile, Jaejoong adds, “I’m so fucking angry right now, but ... I can wait four more months. And if you’re still with Donghae, then ... well, someone else will fuck me. I hear that Kim Junho is willing to go gay for me, so I have options.”

Jaejoong can’t look at him anymore, can’t stand the pity in his eyes, or maybe it’s regret. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to see it. He turns away and stalks out of the room, tears finally falling when Professor Jung doesn’t call him back.


	2. Under My Skin

**_3 months later ..._ **

Yunho knows he’s in deep, deep trouble. But it’s not the kind of trouble that can get him thrown in jail. It’s the sweet, kind of trouble that promises sex and pleasure. He has seen it over the last three months every time Jaejoong looks at him, every time he looks at Jaejoong, and every time their eyes meet.

Yunho knows it’s the day that the feeling of being in deep, deep trouble becomes reality. It is Jaejoong’s eighteenth birthday today. And if he hadn’t known that because he looked at Jaejoong’s records, he’d know because someone made him a crown that has a big 18 on it. He’s wearing a sash with his name, and every time Yunho sees him he has another present in his hand. And he’s seen Jaejoong a lot today, almost like the boy is purposely walking by his classroom every chance he gets.

And he’s there again, just after lunch, surrounded by a gaggle of girls fawning over him, and he smiles and accepts the presents from them.

Eighteen and no longer his student. It’s like a checklist. And there’s only one more thing to tick off. Graduation is in less than a month.

Yunho can’t believe how much the boy has grown up. Despite the problems at home, and Jaejoong’s own attitude and behavior problems when he was younger, he’s matured and he’s smart, and he’s every single fucking thing that Yunho finds attractive. More pretty than handsome, but still strong. Quick with his wit, but smart. He pays attention, he learns, and he understands. If he doesn’t, he asks questions. The boy is more than determined to do well, and he’s at school until late in the evening, studying for final exams with the rest of his class.

Jaejoong looks up, their eyes meet through the glass, and Jaejoong smiles before the crowd of girls pull him from Yunho’s line of sight.

Yunho is in deep, deep trouble.

And Jaejoong is all he can think of. When he eats, when he sleeps, when he teaches, when he works out, when he runs, when he jerks off in his shower, in his kitchen, his his living room, in his bed.

When he goes out with Donghae.

It is not fair to the other man, and Yunho knows it. He can’t help it.

He tells himself that it’s just a harmless fantasy.

But when fantasies become reality, they aren’t harmless.

Donghae slaps him when they break up, because Yunho confesses that he likes someone else. Donghae calls him a cradle robber, even though Yunho never says Jaejoong’s name and he’s careful when he talks about his students. Not careful enough it seems.

But Yunho is smart, and doesn’t tell Jaejoong that he broke up with Donghae, because he is still very determined not to let the boy win.

_Taking that teenage virgin ass is more of a win for you than him._

Yunho hates that all knowing voice inside his head.

The last three weeks of class zoom by faster than they ever have, and Yunho spends too much time on the edge of anticipation. He doesn’t want to go to the graduation ceremony, but he is more than just Jaejoong’s favorite teacher, so he does go. Changmin, the brilliant sixteen year old, is the top of their class, with Jaejoong in the top ten. He can’t keep his eyes off Jaejoong. Technically, classes ended the day before, and Yunho isn’t surprised to see Jaejoong’s black hair dyed a deep burgundy that brightens in the lights when he turns his head. Jaejoong always said that he was dying his hair as soon as he was able. The color entrances Yunho, the way it contrasts with his pale skin. It’s a different contrast than the black, softer, more mature.

Or maybe that’s just his libido being wishful.

Jaejoong has been eighteen for three weeks.

Yunho has rubbed his cock raw for three weeks. Staring at Jaejoong through the ceremony means he has a problem when he stands up, but his blazer is long enough to cover his crotch, and he heads toward the doors of the banquet room.

“Professor Jung!” someone shouts, and Yunho has to stop, accept bows and thanks from students, and someone hands him a fluted glass of champagne, and he’s introduced to parents that he doesn’t know, and given thanks from them as well.

Another student calls his name and Yunho finds himself among Jaejoong’s circle of friends: Changmin, the Kim Twins, Minho, Kyuhyun, and beautiful, beautiful Jaejoong.

He’s even more beautiful up close, and there is a glint of metal in his lip. And one in his eyebrow, and all up along his ears. Yunho is lucky Changmin picks that time to throw his long arms around his neck because it hides his shiver.

“Thank you so much for your recommendation, Professor,” Changmin says. “I’m going to study in Japan next semester!”

“Congratulations, Changmin-shi. Well done.”

“You’re such an awesome teacher,” Junsu says. “Come to college with us. We all want to go to Seoul.”

“You’re going to have to spend all summer studying for the exam in November if you want to get into Seoul,” Yunho says.

“We will,” Kyuhyun replies. “Our parents have already made sure of it.”

Yunho finally looks at Jaejoong at the mention of parents. He looks away, chewing on his lower lip. It’s Junho who says, “Jaejoong is coming to live with us this summer.”

All Yunho can think about is how Jaejoong mentioned that Junho would go gay for him. He feels his shoulders stiffen, and he fights not to glare at Junho. “Is that a good thing?” he asks carefully.

Jaejoong lifts a shoulder in half a shrug. His smile is gone, and Yunho wants to bring it back.

“Well,” Yunho says and clears his throat. “If you guys need any help studying Korean history, you know who to call, right?”

“Yes,” they chorus, but Minho never had Yunho as a teacher, so Yunho, like he has done with all his students, gives Minho his phone number, and then Kyuhyun remembers that Jaejoong lost his old phone and doesn’t he need Professor Jung’s number too?

Jaejoong swallows and shakes his head. “I have it.”

“Stalker,” Changmin coughs loudly.

Jaejoong pulls his arm back and punches him hard. “Shut up, dongsaeng. I can’t get in trouble for kicking your ass anymore.”

“Now you go to jail instead of detention.”

“Only if I get caught,” Jaejoong says and punches the kid again.

“Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho says.

Jaejoong smirks at him.

Yunho realizes that if Jaejoong has a new phone then he doesn’t have Jaejoong’s new number. The number he’s stared at for two years and memorized isn’t right. The time to ask has passed and he doesn’t want to, but shit, just a phone number is a connection to him, one that he needs to break if he has any chance of staying away from the boy.

Their eyes suddenly meet, and Yunho swallows roughly. The stubborn erection he had during the ceremony rages back, and Yunho has no idea what to say. Another teacher calls his name, and the students disperse, finding other friends, and Yunho reluctantly turns away from Jaejoong’s gaze.

He knows it won’t be the last time he sees the boy, but he has no idea when or how or what will happen now.

Park Yoochun convinces him to go to the bar with them in celebration of another year of students out of their hair, and Yunho agrees. But the alcohol and the lights and the dancers who are young but still older than Jaejoong do not get the boy out of his mind. More drunk than sober, he tumbles into bed with Yoochun at an early hour in the morning, and even though Yoochun is a fantastic lover who can definitely match his stamina, Yunho wants innocence and insecurity. He wants a pierced lip on his dick and painful whimpers in his ear and sharp nails in his back.

When his eyes pry open to a familiar bed and a familiar heat behind him, Yunho sighs. The sunlight is pouring through the window, and he feels like it’s at least noon.

“You awake?” Yoochun whispers with lips against his neck.

“Hopefully not.”

Yoochun chuckles, and then continues pressing lips against Yunho’s skin. “Can I just tell you how glad I am that you broke up with Donghae? I mean, you two were good together, but I’d much rather have you in my bed, and it’s been way too long.”

Yunho squirms against the erection pressed against his hip. “I’m so glad my heartache is your gain.”

Yoochun scoffs. “Heartache? Yeah, right. That is not why you were so desperate last night. Care to explain?”

Yunho sighs. “No.”

“You’re more transparent than you think you are, Professor Jung. Your favorite student isn’t a student anymore, and he’s old enough now.”

Yunho groans. “Fuck, shut up. He’s still too young for me. Hell, Yoochun. You’re too young for me!”

Yoochun laughs. “Yes, and you like that I’m ten years younger than you, but it’s not young enough. I’m not eighteen and beautiful and willing, by the looks of it.”

Yunho turns over. “Why are you encouraging this?”

Yoochun smirks. “He turned me down last year.”

Yunho pulls away from him so fast that his head spins. “What?” he almost shouts.

Yoochun laughs. “God, calm down. He’s gorgeous, and I offered, and he said no, that he was waiting for someone. It took me a few weeks to realize that someone was you.”

Yunho climbs out of the bed, unsteady on his feet.

“I’m just saying,” Yoochun says from the bed, “he wants you. You should take him.”

“I don’t want to just take him,” Yunho mutters as he pulls on his pants. He has no idea where his boxers are. “The boy deserves more than that.”

“What if that’s all he wants?”

Yunho shrugs. “It isn’t going to happen, so it doesn’t matter.”

Yoochun shakes his head. “You’re a stronger man than I am. I’d tap that tight ass in a heartbeat.”

A surge of anger fills Yunho at the carefree way Yoochun talks about Jaejoong. He bites his lip though, unwilling to say anything that can ruin their friendship. He still feels like shit, but he staggers through Yoochun’s apartment and finds his shirt and jacket in the living room. He has his phone, wallet, and keys, and barely remembers to shout a goodbye to the sleazy poetry teacher before leaving.

He takes a cab to the school where his car is still parked. He’s about to get in his car when his phone rings. It’s a number he does not recognize, but he needs a distraction from his thoughts, so he answers it.

“What is your address?” the voice on the other end says. A voice Yunho definitely knows.

Yunho can’t say anything, frozen where he is.

“Professor,” Jaejoong says, and repeats his question. His voice is a little desperate, and cracks at the end of the question.

Yunho clears his throat and says no.

“Yes. Tell me. I can find it out anyway, but if you tell it to me then I know you want this as much as I do. Tell me.”

Yunho is barely breathing, and then mutters. “I’m not home.”

“So? Call your doorman and tell him to let me in when I get there. I’ll wait for you. I’ve waited for two years and four months and one week. A few more hours won’t kill me.”

“Jaejoong, this ...”

“No. Don’t tell me no again. Don’t. Please.”

Yunho’s eyes shut, and Jaejoong’s voice whispers please over and over again, but in his mind he has two fingers up the boy’s ass and his mouth around his cock and shaking, innocent fingers are tugging on his hair.

Yunho whispers his address.

Jaejoong inhales sharply, and then hangs up.

\---R---U---S---H---

Jaejoong stands in the middle of Jung Yunho’s apartment. The door opens to a short hallway that leads to his living room. Professor Jung has a corner unit, and both walls have two huge picture windows that let in light and show the couch, chair, tables and entertainment stand. Jaejoong stands at the end of the hall, socks sliding on the wood floors.

The doorman said nothing about him being there or letting him in, so whatever Professor Jung told him worked.

But now that he is there, Jaejoong isn’t sure what to do. Professor Jung isn’t home, and he did not say when he will return home. Jaejoong runs his hands down his thighs, trying to get rid of the dampness on his skin. His fingers catch in the rips in his jeans, and he tugs on one in nervousness.

This is such a stupid, stupid idea.

And yet, Jaejoong can’t quite believe that it worked. That he is in Professor Jung’s apartment, waiting for the man to get home and take his virginity.

Jaejoong again second guesses his outfit. The faded red t-shirt is brand new, but thin. The soft cotton stretches on his arms and shoulders, the deep V showing off a curve of muscle that Jaejoong has worked damn hard for. The only thing he doesn’t like is the way the shirt bumps over the piercing in his left nipple. If he concentrates, he can also see the lump at his navel, but the shirt is bunched enough around his tiny waist that it isn’t as noticeable. He hopes Professor Jung doesn’t mind that slight imperfection. The jeans are tight, but soft against his skin. Seduction is his goal, so no underwear, and everything is smooth. He saved up his money for the waxing treatment three days ago, and he is definitely going to keep it up. He loves how soft his skin is and how it feels under his hands. He only hopes that Professor Jung likes it, too. But maybe he won’t. Maybe he doesn’t want to be reminded of how young Jaejoong is.

Jaejoong suddenly crouches with a groan and his checkered backpack slams on the floor. This is a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid. His chest tightens thinking that his virginity is all the professor wants, but Jaejoong can’t ask for more. Not with their age difference or their former status as student and teacher. He wants so much more.

He should have just agreed to let Junho fuck him last night. It was hard enough saying no to his advances, and it felt so good to have someone kiss him, even if those kisses and touches were tainted with alcohol. At least, Junho was too drunk to do anything to him last night, but this morning, waking up and finding himself pressed to a bed by a very naked, very horny Junho. Jaejoong shivers. Maybe he should have ... but no, and now ... now ... just ...

Jaejoong whines. He’s so confused. He’s been in love with Professor Jung for years, but what if ... what if the man doesn’t actually want him? What if he comes home and sends Jaejoong away? Jaejoong is sure that he will not survive the embarrassment. And where is he supposed to go? He doesn’t want to go back to Junho and Junsu’s if Junho can’t keep his hands to himself.

There is a clock on the wall that shows it is a little after one.

Jaejoong hates feeling insecure. He hates uncertainty. So he does one of the few things that he knows will let him have a bit of control of himself.

He cleans.

He straightens the shoes on the shoe rack and adds his own boots at the end. There is a hoody hanging over the back of a chair, and he puts it in the closet by the door, and picks up his winter coat where it fell and hangs it up too. Another hoody joins it, and there are gloves and a beanie on the side table that Jaejoong puts on the shelf inside the closet.

Jaejoong straightens the history books that fill the built-in bookcase, putting them in alphabetical order by author. He gathers up the papers on the coffee table, careful to make sure they stay in the two piles they had been in. He puts them in Professor Jung’s briefcase along with pens and paper clips. There are mugs with dried tea bags and glasses with wine pooled at the bottom and a few plates. He piles them up and and he takes them to the kitchen which is down the hall a bit, and smaller than Jaejoong is expecting. He puts the dishes in the sink with the rest of them, and then starts water so he can wash them. He clears off the table, organizes the few refrigerator magnets, and sweeps the entirety of the tiled floor and hardwood floor of the main area. Other things need to be done like dusting and cleaning the rugs and the couches, but Jaejoong doesn’t want to feel dirty and sweaty when the professor finally arrives.

After the kitchen, he goes down the hall and sees a guest room that is actually clean with the bed made. There is a bathroom across the hall, and it too is clean, which means that Professor Jung probably never uses it.

With a deep breath, Jaejoong enters Professor Jung’s bedroom. There are clothes strewn all over the floor and the bed, and Jaejoong has calmed down enough to snort in disdain. His perfectionist professor is a fucking slob. Dirty clothes go in the hamper, but it’s already full, so Jaejoong lugs it down the hall to the closet that had a washer in it. He starts a load of laundry, and then goes back to the bedroom. He makes the bed and organizes the stuff on the dresser. There is another bookshelf in this room, but it is full of novels and manga surprisingly. The master bathroom is a bit of a mess, and he straightens everything on the counters. It needs to be cleaned but Jaejoong doesn’t want to smell like chemicals at the moment, but he does run a sweeper over the floor. He puts in another load of laundry, and then goes into the kitchen.

It’s almost five. His stomach grumbles. He’s been so nervous all day that he hasn’t really been able to eat. But he definitely needs to. Especially if he needs energy for later.

Jaejoong wonders how long until Yunho will be home, but decides to make dinner for two, just in case.

Slightly scared of what he’ll find, Jaejoong opens the fridge, and isn’t disappointed to see that it’s full of takeout containers, and he throws most of the contents away. But there is some meat in the freezer and kimchi and some salvageable vegetables in the fridge.

The last load of laundry is in the dryer and kimchi jjigae is simmering on the stove when Jaejoong’s phone beeps with a text message.

His heart stops when he sees that it’s from Yunho.

_Did you give up and go home yet?_

Jaejoong isn’t sure how to respond to that. Maybe he should have done just that. But he is determined to get exactly what he wants.

He sends back, _Are you in your parking lot sitting in your car waiting for me to give up?_

Jaejoong puts rice in the cooker and is chopping up some fruit for dessert when the front door opens and then shuts carefully.

Jaejoong drops the knife and bites his lip when he hears nothing else. Is Professor Jung going to be mad that he cleaned? He finally hears movement, a door shutting softly, footsteps. He looks down at the floor, chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. His heart is hammering in his chest, and Professor Jung walks right up to him. Fingers enter his vision and he shuts his eyes as his head is lifted by his chin.

Lips press against his and he whimpers in disbelief. His hands rise and he grips the professor’s wrist tightly. That is all it is, a press of lips, and then he stops, but does not move away from Jaejoong.

Jaejoong swallows, eyes fluttering open.

Professor Jung’s face is blank, but his eyes are soft, and his fingers rub lightly on Jaejoong’s chin.

“Do I have time to shower before dinner is ready?”

Jaejoong opens his mouth to reply but he can’t so he nods.

“Good. Give me fifteen minutes.”

Jaejoong nods again and is only able to breathe when the professor leaves the kitchen. He places a hand on his chest, trying to steady his racing heart, and then his brain catches up to the image.

Professor Jung is still wearing the same suit he wore to the graduation, though the shirt is unbuttoned and there is no tie.

But it means only one thing.

Professor Jung did not go home last night.

Jaejoong forces himself to calm down. Just because he didn’t go home didn’t mean he went home with someone else. But the last Jaejoong saw of him the night before was when he was talking and laughing with Professor Park. He wonders if they spent their nights the same: refusing unwanted advances.

Or are Professor Park’s advances wanted? Did Yunho sleep with him? Did Yunho fuck him? Did Yunho wake up next to him this morning?

The rice cooker beeps just as the shower stops, and Jaejoong yelps and hurries to get out bowls. He’s spooning hot jjigae onto beds of rice when strong, bare arms wrap around his waist. He stops breathing again.

“Smells good,” is the soft whisper in his hair, and then after a moment, another one, “so does the food.”

Jaejoong can’t stop the giggle that comes out of his mouth and he drops the spoon to cover his mouth and feels his cheeks go pink. Lips press against his cheek before Professor Jung moves away, hands lingering on his sides, but eventually giving him room to finish putting out dinner. Hope flares in Jaejoong’s chest, and it’s difficult to breathe. These actions are not of a man who does not want him. And it is no longer a matter of if, in Jaejoong’s mind, but when the man will take him.


	3. Sex You Up

**A/N: And so it starts ... just want y'all to know that this is some of the most detailed and hottest smut I've written, so yeah ... don't die, tissues required for nosebleeds... :)**

Yunho sits at the table, watching the teenager in his kitchen. He still can’t believe the kid cleaned his apartment, or that his hair is so soft and that his clothes are borderline obscene, but aren’t because really, it’s just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It is Yunho’s own mind that is making them obscene.

He understands this and doesn’t care. Any thoughts of denying Jaejoong what he wants are gone. It is no longer a matter of if he takes the kid’s virginity but when.

All the different scenarios he thought up while procrastinating at school did not prepare him for this situation. If he came home to Jaejoong naked on his bed, couch, floor, kitchen table, anywhere, he knows how he would have reacted. But this? This shy, adorable, paradoxical creature cooking him dinner and cleaning his house?

Yunho’s head is light, chest tight, and full of feelings that are not appropriate, considering Jaejoong is only eighteen.

_Oh, god, Jaejoong is only eighteen._

Yunho’s dick gives a very interested pulse and twitch in his pants.

“You’re a fucking slob, Professor,” Jaejoong says suddenly.

Yunho snorts, and then says carefully, “You don’t have to call me that anymore.”

Jaejoong glances over his shoulder, pierced lip between his teeth. “Ajusshi, then?”

Yunho glares at him, and Jaejoong smiles and looks away. Whispering, he says, “Does that mean I can call you hyung?”

“Sure,” Yunho says, and his dick again stirs in the freshly laundered sweat pants. He’s also wearing a tank top, and he did not mean to get the one that is a bit too small and threadbare. Honest. It was just on the top of the stack in the very back of his closet. Perfectly reasonable to wear this one and not one of the ones that Jaejoong obviously just washed.

Jaejoong brings over a bowl and hands him chopsticks. His cheeks are still pink, and Yunho can’t wait to see them flush with desire. And pain. Just enough pain.

Yunho cuts off a moan at the very first bite of probably the best kimchi jjigae he’s ever eaten.

“You need to go grocery shopping, Prof-h-hyu-Professor.”

“Why? Are you planning on cooking for me again?”

Jaejoong almost stumbles, but luckily he is already at the table, and only a bit of the soup splashes over the side of his bowl.

Yunho pretends not to notice and continues, “I wouldn’t mind. This is really, really good.”

“Th-thanks, hyu-hyung. I ... I had to learn to cook if I wanted to eat.”

Yunho nods, but doesn’t question him. There will be time later to talk of pasts and futures. He doesn’t stop eating until his plate is cleared and Jaejoong brings him another serving and he eats all of that, too.

“Why are you so hungry?” Jaejoong asks. “Doesn’t Professor Park cook for you?” He meeps and covers his mouth with his hands.

Yunho leans back in his chair and thinks about asking how Jaejoong knew he spent the night with Yoochun. But he remembers that the last time he saw Jaejoong he was talking to Yoochun, and he came home in the same clothes. Jaejoong is observant and smart, which is part of the reason Yunho likes him so much. He isn’t really surprised that Jaejoong figured it out.

“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong whispers. “That was inappropriate.”

Yunho shrugs. “Maybe, but to answer your question, no, he doesn’t. He cooks about as well as I do and his apartment is only stocked with soju, wine, hard liquor and condoms.”

Jaejoong grins bitterly. “Add a few sisters and their boyfriends and it sounds just like home.” He stands up and rinses his plate off. He starts washing the dishes, and Yunho thinks of stopping him, and decides not to. Jaejoong needs to brood for a little while. He brings his plate to the sink, and finds another washcloth to wipe the table and the counters. When the water is shut off, Jaejoong looks up at him, blushes and looks away.

Yunho smiles, reaches out and take his hand. Jaejoong jumps, but follows him from the kitchen, turning off the light, and into the living room flush with the golden light of the sunset. Yunho pulls him to the couch and sits down. The remote for the TV is actually in the box it is meant for, and Yunho turns on the TV and tugs Jaejoong down next to him, until they’re lying flush with Jaejoong’s back pressed against Yunho’s chest. He gives the remote to Jaejoong because he doesn’t care what they watch.

Jaejoong is shaking, and Yunho loves that he’s nervous, but he also wants the boy to relax. It’s almost seven, and Yunho is exhausted. The mental battles in his brain through the day have drained his energy. It was almost a relief to come home, see that Jaejoong cleaned, and know now that there isn’t anything to stop him from giving Jaejoong exactly what they both want.

Jaejoong just needs to calm down a little.

Jaejoong settles on a variety show, and Yunho smiles, shuts his eyes and wraps his arms around Jaejoong’s waist. Jaejoong’s soft hair brushes his face, and he inhales the citrusy scent again. After a few minutes, Yunho moves his hand from around Jaejoong’s stomach and up his chest, loving how soft the red t-shirt is compared to the stiffened muscles underneath. He definitely noticed Jaejoong bulking up over the last year, but school uniforms hide a lot, and despite knowing, he isn’t prepared this Jaejoong, in a t-shirt so thin he can see the outline his abs and pecs, one complete with the nipple piercing.

His fingers easily find the barbell and slide over it. Jaejoong inhales sharply, fingers clenching on Yunho’s forearm. He flicks it through Jaejoong’s shirt and pinches the nipple softly.

Jaejoong moans, body sagging against Yunho’s. He pinches again, a little harder and then twists. He feels Jaejoong shudder and swallow. His mouth opens with a wet noise, and his breathing speeds up. He pushes at Yunho’s other arm with one hand and tugs at his shirt with the other.

Yunho is not about to speed things up, but he quickly realizes Jaejoong’s intention and lays his hand flat over Jaejoong’s bare stomach. He figures that Jaejoong is offering the chance to trace his defined abs, but then his fingertips graze the piercing in his navel. He tugs on it and Jaejoong hisses, pressing back against his chest.

Yunho actually whimpers. “How many do you have?”

“Thirteen,” he whispers. “Eight in my ears, belly button, eyebrow, lip, nipple. I want my tongue pierced too, but I had to wait since they aren’t allowed at school.”

“That was only twelve,” Yunho points out.

His cheeks turn bright red, and Yunho uses his hand to turn Jaejoong’s face to his. “Where’s the other one?”

Jaejoong sucks his lip piercing into his mouth. His hand slides down his chest, and his fingers trail over the line of buttons on his jeans.

“Oh, god,” Yunho gasps, and captures those lips in a heavy kiss.

This kid has his cock pierced?

Yunho holds Jaejoong tighter and he turns until their bodies are flush. One hand slides into Jaejoong’s hair and the other drops to his ass, squeezing roughly as his brain and his cock battle with this new sexy bit of information.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yunho whispers into his mouth.

“You haven’t even seen it yet,” Jaejoong says, voice wavering just a little.

“I might come if I do,” Yunho says, running his fingers over Jaejoong’s soft skin. “Just when I think you can’t get any sexier.”

Jaejoong bites his lip. “I ... you think I’m sexy?”

“Of course. You have always have been sexy.” _Just too young. Way, way, way too young._

“But I ... did something ... I can tell you what I did for this ... or show you, but you might not like it. It might not be sexy to you.”

Yunho isn’t exactly sure what Jaejoong is talking about, but he says, “Tell me what you did, all the sexy details.”

Jaejoong’s cheeks burn red and he buries his face in Yunho’s neck.

Yunho smiles. This kid is all kinds of contradictions. He has a cock piercing, but can’t talk dirty. He’s innately sexy, but still so unaware of it. He’s rebellious and strong, but a virgin and scared.

Jaejoong squirms, pressing a hard ridge into Yunho’s thigh, and then mutters, “I ... wax, and cleaned everything, and ..”

Yunho inhales sharply at the implications of that, and he grabs his chin and makes Jaejoong look at him. “Did you give yourself an enema?”

Jaejoong’s cheeks blossom brighter than Yunho has ever seen them, but he nods. He goes to bite his lip again, but Yunho beats him to it, lapping at the piercing. He shifts enough to rub his erection on Jaejoong’s bony hip. Jaejoong moans, his hips rocking, one knee on each side of Yunho’s leg. He’s practically humping Yunho’s thigh.

But Yunho wants to know what else, so he says, “Waxing, you said? Where? Your ass?”

Jaejoong nods. “And ... and ...”

But he can’t say it so Yunho does. “Your balls, too?”

Jaejoong whimpers, hips moving a little faster. “Legs, and ... shaved every ... everything.”

Yunho runs his hand over Jaejoong’s smooth arm, and he can see through the arm of his t-shirt to his bare armpits. God, everything.

“I ... I ... I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, and I ... we can wait, if you want, but--”

Yunho forces another kiss to his lips with a growl. “Not sure if ... fuck Jaejoong, you just described the sexiest fucking wet dream, but next time ... next time I want to pour wax over your skin and rip the strips off and listen to you scream.”

Jaejoong whines, ruts faster, and Yunho decides that he wants to make Jaejoong come in his pants before anything else.

“I also want to press that plunger into your ass, force the liquid into you and then be there when you’re all cleaned out. Watch your face burn with the humiliation from me watching you and then drag you to the tub and make sure your dirty filthy asshole is clean enough to eat. And when I’m done and satisfied, I’ll bend you over the edge of the tub, spread you apart and shove my tongue inside you and devour you for so long until you’re thrusting back on my face, and humping the edge of the tub, smashing your dick on the side, begging me to let you come.”

Jaejoong whines, and Yunho kisses him deeply, biting on his lower lip. His hands squeeze Jaejoong’s ass, pull him tightly against his thigh, and Jaejoong is done, gasping and shivering, as his body jerks. He breaks away from Yunho’s mouth and cries out, body frozen for only a second before he ruts against Yunho wildly, breath panting against Yunho’s face in time to his orgasm.

Jaejoong collapses against him. His breath is full of incredulous noises, and then whimpers, and Yunho rubs his back softly while he recovers. His cheek and neck are pink. And Yunho realizes he needs to reassure the boy as soon as possible. He kisses Jaejoong’s head, his hair all messy from Yunho tugging on it. He lowers his lips to his forehead, laps at the piercing in his eyebrow, and then tilts his head up enough to pepper his face with soft kisses. Each kiss is punctuated with an endearment of “beautiful, sexy, mine, hot”.

When Jaejoong’s breath slows to panting instead of panic, he mutters, “Sorry, hy-hyung.”

“What are you sorry for?” Yunho asks with his lips on Jaejoong’s jawline.

“I ... just ... it felt so good, and ...”

Yunho growls and captures his lip between his teeth again. He runs his tongue over the piercing before saying, “Watching you hump my leg is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, and I’d make you do it again and again if I didn’t want to do other things to you. Don’t fucking apologize for being absolutely sexy.”

Jaejoong cheeks burn a shade darker.

“Have you ever done that with anyone before?”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “N-no.”

“Good.” Yunho sits up, and Jaejoong clutches his shoulders to keep from toppling off the couch. He maneuvers them until he is sitting on the couch and Jaejoong is straddling his lap, knees bent. He runs his hands up Jaejoong’s chest, fingers pausing at both piercings.

“I want to rip this shirt off you, but I like it too much.”

Jaejoong smiles and tugs on the hem. “You like it?”

“I love how tight it is, and how it shows off your body and your piercings. I don’t like that this is what you came over in and other people got to see you in it though.”

“I was wearing a coat, hyung. It’s cold outside.”

Yunho growls in approval and shoves his hands under the soft cotton. He easily finds the barbell with his fingers and twists and tugs on it while his tongue plunges into the boy’s mouth. Jaejoong leans back under the onslaught, hands gripping Yunho’s forearms.

There are so many more things Yunho wants to do to this kid, but he can’t relinquish his exquisite mouth. Not yet. Just a few more minutes and then he’ll unbutton those jeans and touch Jaejoong’s very virgin body.

\---R---U---S---H---

Jaejoong’s head is swimming. Partly because of the orgasm and partly because he still can’t believe this is happening. And it’s not just happening, but Professor Jung ... Yunho-hyung actually wants it and thinks he’s sexy.

Jaejoong has no idea what to do with his hands. His fingers dig into Yunho-hyung’s knees, but if he moves them, he feels like he’ll fall over. He’s still so embarrassed about coming so fast, and his pants are goopy. But Yunho-hyung liked it. He definitely wants to do more things that Yunho-hyung will like, but he doesn’t know what to do!

Yes, he watches porn, not as much as Changmin but enough that he knows the general flow of fucking, but will Yunho-hyung like it if he takes off his shirt, or will he like it if Jaejoong tries to lick his nipples? He wants to ask, but he so embarrassed. He thought that he’d be so confident, so sure of himself, now that he was here; but it was the exact opposite. Yunho-hyung destroyed all his confidence without even knowing, and Jaejoong has no idea how to build it back up. He really, really wishes he was a bit more experienced. At least with foreplay anyway. How many times did Changmin say he could do a whole lot of things without losing his virginity?

But he wanted Yunho-hyung to do all those things to him, and now it just makes him look like an inexperienced kid.

Jaejoong whines and tries to pull away from his hyung’s demanding mouth.

Yunho-hyung slowly withdraws from his mouth, and his hand runs over Jaejoong’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong mentally curses and looks away, but Yunho-hyung’s fingers tighten on his chin and pull his face back down. The look in his eyes is a command to talk, and Jaejoong huffs in irritation because he’s never been able to say no to that particular Professor Jung look.

“I don’t know what to do,” Jaejoong mutters, glad that he didn’t stutter or that his voice didn’t crack.

“In regards to ...”

Jaejoong tries to duck his head, but Yunho-hyung’s grip tightens. His mouth opens with a gasp and his cock twitches. He inhales deeply, trying to figure out why that, being controlled, feels so good.

“I don’t know what to do to you,” Jaejoong finally whispers. “I ... I ... I don’t know what you like and what if you don’t like what I do to you?”

“Why don’t you tell me what you want to do to me and I’ll tell you if I don't like it?”

Jaejoong squirms. Talking ... he ... he figured Yunho-hyung would just fuck him, not sit here and talk about sexy things that are embarrassing Jaejoong more than he thought they would. He’s eighteen damn it, not some blushing fourteen year old! But Yunho-hyung is so much older than him and obviously knows way more about sex, and it’s just so embarrassing.

“What do you want to do to me, baby?” Yunho-hyung whispers in his ear, breath tickling and warming the skin all at once.

Jaejoong sighs. “T-touch you.”

“Where?”

Jaejoong licks his lips and blushes again when Yunho-hyung moans. Their lips meet for only a second and then Yunho-hyung demands again, “Where? Where do you want to touch me?”

“Y-your chest, and ... stomach ... and your c-cock.”

“Hm, baby, I want you to touch me in all those places too. What else do you want to do to me?”

“I ... I ...” Jaejoong doesn’t even know. His hands slide down Yunho-hyung’s chest and he drops his head to his neck. He whimpers, hips moving again. A firm grip stills him, and he pants lightly and mutters, “Kiss you and touch you and lick you and just ... just ... naked, and press against you, and ...” He flexes his fingers on Yunho-hyung’s strong chest, and he gasps when hands mirror the movement on his ass.

“You said something that sounded like naked in all of that,” Yunho-hyung says and slides his hands up Jaejoong’s back, under his shirt. Holding his breath, Jaejoong lifts his arms and Yunho-hyung tugs the red shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere to the floor. He runs his hands over Jaejoong’s skin, softly and then with a bit more pressure. Jaejoong shivers under the touches, chest rising and falling quickly.

“You are so beautiful,” Yunho-hyung whispers and pulls Jaejoong forward at the same time he ducks his head, and his mouth opens on Jaejoong’s sensitive collarbone, pulling a gasp from his throat. His hands drop to Jaejoong’s lower back, pinky fingers digging below the top of the jeans.

“No underwear?”

Jaejoong swallows and shakes his head. “Is ... is that okay?”

Yunho-hyung chuckles and lays small kisses all across his chest and up his neck. “Yes, baby, god, yes. If I had my way, you’d never wear underwear again.”

Jaejoong smiles widely and they kiss again, and Yunho-hyung breathes his name into his mouth. Jaejoong shivers and pulls away to gasp. Yunho-hyung smiles at him and settles his hands on Jaejoong’s hips.

“I want to watch you unbutton your pants,” Yunho-hyung says. He shifts back so he’s leaning on the couch.

Jaejoong swallows, and nods, and with shaking hands, grabs the denim. He takes a deep breath and unbuttons the first button. Because his dick is still hard and there’s already a mess in them, he has to suck in his stomach to finish unbuttoning them. He opens the pants, blushing when his cock springs free. Come paints the shaft and drips from the tip.

Yunho-hyung groans and his hand closes around the shaft. He squeezes, and another thick dollop pearls at the tip before dripping slowly onto Yunho-hyung’s sweat pants. Jaejoong moans, head tilting back, hips jerking forward into the touch. Yunho-hyung flicks the dydoe piercing at the ridge and Jaejoong whimpers at the sensation.

“Fucking beautiful.” His fingertips trail over the smooth bends at Jaejoong’s hips. He pushes his hand into the back of Jaejoong’s pants until his ass is bare. He squeezes one cheek, and then spanks Jaejoong lightly. “Take them off, baby.”

Still shaking, but a little more confident, Jaejoong pushes his jeans down his thighs. Yunho-hyung’s arms stay around him, so Jaejoong leans back on them and tries to straighten his legs enough to get his jeans off. He doesn’t want to get up if he doesn’t have to. Yunho-hyung holds him tightly and helps pull the tight pants down, but his hand wanders and cups Jaejoong’s smooth balls. Jaejoong jerks and gasps at the sensation that shoots up his spine from the simple touch.

“Fuck, I might not survive a night with you,” Yunho-hyung gasps, squeezing lightly.

Jaejoong’s breath hitches. Right, just a night. He bites his lip against a distressed cry and squirms. The pants finally go past his knees and he kneels on the couch again and reaches behind him. Yunho-hyung peels the pants the rest of the way off.

Yunho-hyung’s hands are everywhere as soon as he’s naked. Up his back. On his ass. Down his thighs. Across his stomach. Over his chest.

“Can I ...” Jaejoong fights another blush. Damn it! He’s been blushing since Yunho-hyung got home. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Can I touch you, hyung?”

“Oh god, yes, you can.”

Yunho-hyung leans back on the couch again and puts his hands on Jaejoong’s hipbones. They clench and then relax.

Jaejoong swallows and lets his eyes soak in the sight of his polished, perfect professor in nothing but a ribbed tank top and sweatpants. He’s sexy in his ugly suits and bowties, so Jaejoong isn’t surprised that he’s even sexier mostly naked.

The tank top is almost almost see-through, and Jaejoong can see dusky nipples through the faded stripes. He lets his hands run from Yunho-hyung’s broad shoulders down to his stomach. A thick line of dark hair disappears under the neck of the shirt, and Jaejoong wants to run his hands through it, taste it, smell it. He squirms in Yunho-hyung’s lap and drops his hands to his stomach. The muscles aren’t as well defined as Jaejoong’s but they are there, and firm under his hands. He spreads his fingers and his hands slip over his waist toward the couch. He lifts his head to ask if he is doing okay and instead finds his mouth full of Yunho-hyung’s tongue again. He definitely doesn’t mind.

But he wants to touch skin, so he pushes again and tugs on the tanktop and Yunho-hyung growls, sitting up suddenly. He holds Jaejoong steady with one hand and pulls the tank over his head with the other. Their lips part long enough for the shirt to disappear, and then Yunho-hyung is pulling him close, their chests touching. The hair tickles, and Jaejoong’s smooth skin bursts into goosebumps. His hands are still at Yunho-hyung’s waist but he wants to touch, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing Yunho-hyung either. He tightens his hold and pushes up enough that he can run his hands up and down Yunho-hyung’s chest and stomach and still lean down to kiss him.

He scratches his nails up through the line of hair from belly button to neck, and then slides over, palms over Yunho-hyung’s nipples. His chest is not quite as defined as his stomach, but still gorgeous and sexy and Jaejoong squeezes lightly, head swimming from the noise that Yunho-hyung makes in the back of his throat and the sudden force behind the kiss.

Following Yunho-hyung did before, Jaejoong finds nipples with his fingers and very lightly pinches.

Yunho-hyung gasps, and Jaejoong yanks his hand away, and ducks his head breaking the kiss.

“Sorry ...”

“No,” Yunho-hyung says. “No. I like it. Do it again.” He puts Jaejoong’s hands on his chest and and presses. “Pinch my nipples all you want.”

Jaejoong rubs his fingers over the nub first and then pinches it again. Yunho-hyung moans, and tilts his head back on the couch. His hands go back to Jaejoong’s hips, and he flexes his fingers. Jaejoong takes the other nipple in his other hand and plays with both of them. He can’t quite believe it when Yunho-hyung thrashes and moans from the attention. And his eyes are still on that thick trail of hair. He has to scoot back, knees on the very edge of the couch, before he can lower his head and lick lightly up his breastbone. The hair tickles his lips and nose, but Yunho-hyung smells so good. He does it again, with more pressure and doesn’t realize that he’s squeezing Yunho-hyung’s nipples so hard.

“Fuck!” he shouts, and Jaejoong jumps back, startled, and Yunho-hyung gasps and shakes his head. “Sorry, more, keep. Fuck, Jaejoong. Keep doing that.”

And Jaejoong loves the way Yunho-hyung smells and loves the way the skin hidden by that hair tastes, so he leans forward and does it again, licking and sucking until the hair is matted with spit and there’s a thin sheen of sweat just below his collarbones. Jaejoong remembers how sensitive his collarbones are and moves his mouth up there. He whines and squirms until he’s uncomfortably pressed to Yunho-hyung’s body, once again almost unconsciously moving his hips and rubbing his erection on Yunho-hyung’s skin, although this time, there’s no material in the way, and his cock is pulsing precome on Yunho-hyung’s waist and Yunho-hyung’s hand is on his ass, squeezing him while Jaejoong kisses and bites Yunho-hyung’s neck. One of his hands tangles in Yunho-hyung’s hair. The other is at his hip, pushing under the sweatpants and Jaejoong isn’t the only one who isn’t wearing underwear.

Yunho-hyung groans, but he moves and Jaejoong shifts with him, and almost in the same movement, he lowers Jaejoong to his back on the couch and he pushes his sweats down and off. Yunho-hyung kisses him before he can get a good look at his naked body, but Jaejoong can feel his erection, pressing down on him. His leg is smashed in the couch and he moves it, lifts it and wraps his leg around Yunho-hyung’s thigh, his foot at Yunho-hyung’s knee.

His hyung has one hand on the arm of the couch above Jaejoong’s head and the other is running up and down Jaejoong’s stomach. His hips lower and quite suddenly his erection is sliding next to Jaejoong’s fast, rough. The hair surrounding the long length is driving Jaejoong insane, brushing against his smooth skin. There’s so much precome pulsing from his cock and Yunho-hyung is sliding through it. He drops his hips again and there’s no space between them. Jaejoong’s hips rise on their own, wanting to stay connected to Yunho-hyung for as long as possible. He can feel another orgasm rushing through him, shocking pleasure along his skin. It’s impossible to stop and he doesn’t want to but he wants Yunho-hyung to come, too.

Yunho-hyung growls and breaks away from the kiss. “I want to be inside you, god, inside your virgin ass. I want to push into you until it feels like I’m in your throat and gagging you from the inside.”

Jaejoong cries out, hands grappling on Yunho-hyung’s sweaty back. He digs his nails into his skin at a forceful thrust against his body that has him seeing stars.

“I’m going to fill you so full of come that you’ll be able to taste it. You’re going to feel me for days and I’m going to fuck you so long, so hard, and so perfectly that no one else is going to come close to satisfying you.”

_No one else._

It’s the only part that Jaejoong really understands and latches on to, whimpering it in his head, and maybe out loud. Yunho-hyung growls again and their lips are forced together, and Jaejoong’s cry when he comes is muffled. His body goes taut and then snaps in an orgasm more powerful than the first one. He screams and pulses another release of sticky come between them.

Yunho-hyung moans in appreciation and softens the kiss, but Jaejoong can’t follow it, his body is thrumming with too much pleasure and his muscles are uncooperative.

Yunho-hyung chuckles and pulls away from his lips. He kisses down Jaejoong’s neck and the sweat on his skin cools as the man goes lower. A single fingers drops down his chest, tracing the hard edge of muscle before going lower, swirling through the come painting his abs. Jaejoong watches through blurry vision as Yunho-hyung licks come from his fingers. And he doesn’t even stop to think when those fingers are in his mouth, and he licks his come from them, moaning as a bit more pulses from his dick.

Yunho-hyung’s mouth is on his a moment later, and his hands are all over Jaejoong’s body, touching him in so many places so very quickly that it feels like there are hands everywhere. He can barely keep his arms around Yunho-hyung’s neck and his leg around his body. Yunho-hyung’s thick erection is rubbing through the bend in his hip, sliding through the mess of come, and Jaejoong wants to touch him, and it, but he can’t voice his needs through more than whimpers.

When Yunho-hyung finally stops kissing him, Jaejoong gasps, sucking in oxygen in heavy breaths.

“You are so fucking sexy, Jaejoong, and half the reason why is because you don’t even understand how sexy you are. So innocent, but so willing and gorgeous. Are you sure you want me to defile you? Take your innocence and rip it from you?”

“Please, god, please yes, please, hyung please, I’ve waited so long please please please.”

Yunho-hyung silences his cries with another kiss, slower this time, but just as insistent. He runs his hands over Jaejoong’s face, pushing sweat-soaked hair from his face. He presses a kiss to his nose, his eyebrow piercing, his cheek, his lips, and under each eye.

Jaejoong smiles, finally relaxing under the softer treatment.

After another kiss to his lips, Yunho-hyung says, “Now is the time to go to the bedroom. You okay with that?”

Jaejoong nods frantically. “Yes, please. Please.”


	4. Hot for Teacher

Yunho doesn’t want to leave Jaejoong’s body ever again. He wants their skin pressed together for twenty four hours a day. But the bed is a better place for that. He reluctantly pushes up and gets his feet on the floor.

Jaejoong’s gaze slides down his body, and his eyes widen at Yunho’s erection. He knows it’s on the large, and probably looks gigantic to a virgin, so he stands up before Jaejoong can panic. But the boy reaches up and Yunho is frozen as that hand comes closer to him. His dick is covered in Jaejoong’s come and his own precome. Jaejoong’s fingers wrap around the shaft and Yunho moans at the first tentative stroke. Jaejoong’s grip tightens as he pushes himself upright with his other hand, sitting, face firm with determination.

Yunho bites his lip against a moan when he realizes what Jaejoong is going to do, cock throbbing and feeling impossibly larger. Jaejoong leans forward, mouth open and tongue out. Yunho exhales sharply when the tongue wraps around the head of his erection and the cold foreign feel of a piercing slides over the pliant head just before Jaejoong’s mouth opens and the ridge slips past his lips, just a little.

Jaejoong pulls away, licks his own lips, swallows and does it again, letting just the head into his mouth and licking all around it. He moans softly and takes more into his mouth. The grip around the shaft tightens, and Yunho’s gaze is plastered on Jaejoong’s face. His throat constricts, probably from the taste of come, and then his eyes open and he looks up at Yunho, slightly insecure.

Yunho nods, puts his hands on Jaejoong’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly under his eyes. “So good, baby. So fucking good.” He thrusts a tiny bit, and Jaejoong takes a few more centimeters with no problem. His hand moves up and down the shaft, meeting his lips, and it all slides so deliciously. Yunho pumps his hips again, groaning at the feel of Jaejoong’s mouth tightening around him. The imperfection from the lip ring is a new sensation that Yunho loves, and Jaejoong twists his head a couple times, moving the piercing all around the tip of his dick.

Yunho’s knees are shaking, and he spreads his legs to keep from falling over. The next thrust hits too deep and Jaejoong gags and pulls away.

“S-sorry,” Yunho whispers and runs a hand through Jaejoong’s hair. “Couldn’t help it. Your mouth is sinful.”

Jaejoong bites the piercing and looks up at him. “Can I keep sucking on you?”

Yunho groans and pulls at Jaejoong’s face. “Bedroom, baby. And then yes. You can.”

Jaejoong stands up and Yunho continues to pull at his face until they’re kissing again. Jaejoong’s arms wrap around his shoulders. His dick is still hard, and Yunho wishes he was eighteen again. Yunho reaches down with one hand and grabs it. Jaejoong moans into the next kiss and thrusts into Yunho’s hand.

Yunho chuckles. “Come on,” he says and does not release Jaejoong’s dick as he turns around and tugs the boy down the hall to his room. Jaejoong jerks after him, hands at his lower back for balance. He takes Jaejoong right to the bed and says, “Sit.”

Jaejoong sits, or more accurately falls, but catches himself on his hands. Yunho strokes his cock and smiles down at him. “Have you ever given a blow job?” Yunho asks

Jaejoong shakes his head. “I’ll probably be bad at it.”

Yunho chuckles and runs his finger down Jaejoong’s cheek. “I doubt that. If I wasn’t so set on coming in your ass, I’d fuck your throat until I came all over your pretty face.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widen as he blushes and tries to look down. Yunho grips his chin and steps forward, hand holding his dick down. “Your face would look amazing all covered in my come. It’s definitely something I’ve thought about while jerking off.”

Jaejoong’s lips twitch. “You - you jerk off thinking about m-me?”

“Oh, god are you kidding? I’ve fucked you so many different ways in my mind that I’m going to have a hard time replicating them all.”

Jaejoong gasps. “Really?”

Yunho nods and his hand moves on his cock. “Why don’t you put your pretty mouth on my dick again and I’ll tell you about some of them?”

Jaejoong licks his lips and opens his mouth. Yunho guides the head of his cock forward and rubs it on Jaejoong’s lips first, pressing the piercing into the slit. With a moan, he lets go and Jaejoong turns his head enough to capture the head in his mouth.

Yunho moans and his hands go back to Jaejoong’s face. He wants to pull his hair, but he’ll have to save that for later. “Fuck, Jaejoong. I’ve jerked off behind my desk, after spending two hours of detention with you, picturing you bent over my desk, ass red from spanking you so hard, because you are such a naughty student. Or here, on my kitchen table, covered in whipped cream and come, legs in the air, begging me to fuck you harder. On this bed, on your hands and knees, your asshole stretched around a toy while I fuck your mouth hard enough that you can’t talk properly for days.”

Jaejoong is shivering and Yunho isn’t sure if it’s in lust or fear. His hips are moving faster as he thinks about fucking Jaejoong again. He can feel him gag with every trip into his throat, but the boy hasn’t pulled away, so Yunho keeps talking. “I have fucked up fantasies about you, and I have so many kinks, and I can’t wait to play with you, and I hope you let me play with you, because I want to piss in your face while you come from riding a dildo in my bathroom, and I want to tie you to my bed and play with you so much that you’re begging me to let you come.”

Jaejoong suddenly yanks himself away, gasping, and falls to the bed, chest heaving. Yunho frowns and strokes his pulsing cock. He isn’t ready to come just yet, but a few more minutes in Jaejoong’s throat and he probably will be.

“S-sorry,” Jaejoong whispers, and Yunho realizes that his shivering is not from lust.

Yunho immediately sits next to Jaejoong and pulls him into a firm hug. “You asked,” he says with a laugh. “But Jaejoong, please don’t worry. I will not do any of that to you without your permission. I will never hurt you unless you enjoy it, and I will never make you do anything that you don’t want to do. Okay?”

Yunho cups his cheeks. Jaejoong’s eyes are wide and there are tears under them. Yunho wipes them away with his thumbs. “Was I too rough?”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “Sorry, hyung, I just ... it’s so ... I ... overwhelmed, and ...”

Yunho smiles and kisses him softly. “I know you are, but don’t worry. Tonight is just about you and me, and me giving you what you want and taking what you’ve wanted to give me for years, okay?”

Jaejoong nods. “Okay.”

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Jaejoong tilts his head to the side and says, “Don’t promise me that, because then you won’t take my virginity. That’s going to hurt.”

Yunho chuckles. “Yes, it will. So I promise I won’t hurt you unless you tell me I can.”

“Okay. Can I suck on your dick again?”

Yunho moans and leans in for a kiss. “In a minute. I want to suck on you first.”

Jaejoong shivers in anticipation even as he pouts. “But you’ll make me come again.”

“So? When I was eighteen I could come at least five times a day.”

Jaejoong blushes and then smiles. “Well, okay. But what about you?”

Yunho grins. “I am definitely not eighteen anymore and I am going to come inside you, remember?”

“Fuck, please.”

Their lips meet again and Yunho pushes Jaejoong back, and without breaking the kiss for more than a deep breath, they resettle in the middle of the bed. Yunho makes sure Jaejoong’s head is comfortable on a pillow and then lays next to him, propped up on an elbow. His hand runs up and down Jaejoong’s body, over his smooth legs and stomach, up to his chest and neck. He touches him until he’s shivering from lust again and not fear. He really did not mean to scare him.

Jaejoong turns his body enough that suddenly his hand is on Yunho’s hip and running up his side and across his chest. His fingers scratch through the hair again and Yunho shivers. He’s never had a lover that actually enjoyed touching and playing with his chest hair. Jaejoong’s hand drops to his dick, and fingers circles the shaft for only a moment and then again slide through the hair and tug on the thick strands before pumping his dick. Yunho is floored by the attention, and can’t really kiss Jaejoong anymore when questing fingers cradle his heavy balls and flutter over the lighter covering of hair on the sensitive skin.

Jaejoong bites his lip and his hand stops, and Yunho shakes his head. “More, keep ... keep playing.”

Jaejoong blushes, but does, his hand twisting through the longer hair at the juncture of hip and then going lower. Yunho bends his knee, giving Jaejoong access behind his balls, and Yunho gasps as the hair is tugged and sensations he’s never felt jolt up his spine.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, that feels good.”

“Can ... I can ... I know you wanted to suck on me, but god, I want to ... I want to lick you, please?”

Yunho nods and falls to his back, arms above his head. Jaejoong crawls over him and runs his hands up Yunho’s chest again. His mouth and tongue land above his belly button and then his tongue is dipping inside and lips pulling at the hair. One catches on his piercing and is tugged hard enough to make Yunho cry out, but then the pain is gone and Jaejoong’s hand is on his cock, lifting it up so he can lather the skin and hair underneath it with spit and kisses. He runs his tongue up the underside of his dick and closes his mouth around the head. He moans, dipping his head and taking more into his mouth. His hand pumps up and down the shaft, and the warmth is gone too soon and Yunho’s dick slaps against his belly.

Jaejoong’s lips are at the base, his hand tugging on Yunho’s balls, rolling them on around his hand. He takes one into his mouth, his hand going underneath, and Yunho gasps as the hair is tugged again. His knees bend and his hips curl up, and Jaejoong shifts back enough to lick under his balls, and at the sensitive curve of his inner thigh. His hand pushes Yunho’s balls up and Jaejoong’s tongue laps lightly at the curves of his ass, just for a moment, and then to the other thigh, and he sucks on the pliant skin, using his tongue and teeth to play with the hair up the bend in his hip. He sucks on Yunho’s balls again, this time opening his mouth enough to get the entire sack inside, but his tongue is immobile and he whines in frustration and lets one go so he can roll the other around his mouth. His hand circles Yunho’s cock again, stroking quickly, and he lifts his head, gasps for air and takes Yunho’s cock into his throat.

Again, the pleasure is short lived and Jaejoong goes back to his stomach, and follows the hair up his chest. He’s panting between licks and when his mouth closes around a nipple, Yunho can’t stop the loud moan. He tangles his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and lets him suck and bite and play with his nipples until they’re almost too sore. He pulls and Jaejoong lifts his head, eyes blown wide with need and his mouth open, spit glistening on the piercing. And then his eyes move and darken and he shoves at Yunho’s arm. Yunho doesn’t understand until Jaejoong’s face is under his arm and his mouth is closed around the edge of his armpit.

“Oh fuck,” Yunho moans, arm going back above his head. He’s squirming from the tickling sensation. Jaejoong licks all the way up his arm, and then back down, his hand still on Yunho’s chest, fingers scratching through the hair. He sucks and plays and licks at Yunho’s armpit and then squirms against Yunho’s body, cock sliding on his thigh as he moves to the other armpit.

Jaejoong whimpers, legs spreading and Yunho lifts his leg just enough that Jaejoong can ride his thigh, knees pressing firmling into the bed. He’s shaking like he might come from playing with Yunho’s body hair. Jaejoong’s erection pulses against his skin, and Yunho moans and yanks him up for a kiss and their mouths tangle. There are strands of hair in his mouth and Yunho almost doesn’t care; Jaejoong obviously doesn’t, but to get rid of them means he has to stop kissing Jaejoong, and he doesn’t want to do that.

Yunho rolls them over and tightens his grip in Jaejoong’s hair. His other hand goes right to Jaejoong’s dick and he pumps it roughly, trying to show Jaejoong how fucking turned on he is in the handjob. Jaejoong’s knees bend, feet planted and he lifts his hands into the strokes.

Yunho growls. “Don’t come yet. I am going to suck on you and you are going to come in my mouth, and then I’m going to feed it to you.”

Jaejoong moans and nods quickly. “Please, please, please!”

Yunho presses a rough kiss to his lips and then scoots down on the bed. Jaejoong’s dick is a deep shade of pink, the head is pulsing fluid. Yunho opens his mouth and sucks on the head harshly, swallowing the mouthful of precome. Jaejoong screams, hands tangling in Yunho’s hair. Yunho definitely doesn’t care. He opens his mouth at the ridge and lathers the piercing with his tongue before opening his mouth wide and taking Jaejoong down his throat. He moves his hand to Jaejoong’s balls and fondles them while bobbing his head up and down. It isn’t the way Yunho was going to give Jaejoong his first blow job, but there will hopefully be time for teasing on another occasion. Teasing and slow and tugging the piercing with his teeth.

Maybe tomorrow. If he’s lucky.

Jaejoong is practically screaming with every trip into Yunho’s throat. His grip tightens in Yunho’s hair, his hips lift off the bed and he screams, body jerking, cock pulsing, and Yunho has a mouthful of come in less than two minutes. He gags, but doesn’t swallow, keeping the come in his mouth until he’s sure Jaejoong is done. His body is quivering and twitching, and Yunho quickly turns his upper body. Jaejoong’s mouth is open, and he’s breathing deeply. Yunho puts his mouth over Jaejoong’s, opens his lips, and lets come drip into his mouth. Jaejoong gags and his lips close and come drips over them, catching on the piercing and flowing down his cheek. He lifts his head and Yunho kisses him, forcing the rest of the come into his mouth, and he whimpers as he swallows. Yunho softens the kiss and nips at his lips and piercing.

“And now,” Yunho says, slightly breathy from the tension, “comes my favorite part.”

Jaejoong blushes, but says, “What?”

“I get to eat your ass.”

Jaejoong’s cheeks darken and he buries his face in Yunho’s neck. His fingers are light as they rub through the hair by Yunho’s dick.

“You were so considerate to clean yourself for me, so I am going to take advantage of that and rim you, shove my tongue in your ass, and stretch you open with my fingers.”

“And then you’ll fuck me?”

Yunho shivers, puts his lips against Jaejoong’s ear and whispers, “Oh yes, and then I will fuck you.”

\---R---U---S---H---

Jaejoong’s body is thrumming. It’s the only way he can describe it. It’s like he’s been in a car for hours where the bass was bumping the entire time, and even when you get out of the car you can still feel the beat and your heart is still pumping to it. But each thump of his heart is paired with a sizzling along his skin, like electricity.

And the sizzles are tripled when Yunho-hyung’s hands run up his body and his fingers tug on his body piercings.

“Hy-hyung?” Jaejoong whispers.

“Yes, baby?”

Jaejoong shivers when lips press against his chin. “I ... I need a break ... a drink ... a ... I don’t know.”

Yunho-hyung smiles down at him. “But, I’m assuming you can’t really move.”

Jaejoong blushes and shakes his head. “Don’t want you to move either,” he whispers, fingers sliding up Yunho-hyung’s chest, scratching through the hair again.

Yunho-hyung shivers. He leans down and presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and says, “I’ll be right back.”

Jaejoong nods, fingers trailing over Yunho-hyung’s skin until the man rolls away and off the bed. Jaejoong sags into the mattress, eyes heavy as he watches Yunho-hyung walk away. He shivers at the sight of his ass and thick thighs covered with more hair that Jaejoong wants to taste. He can’t remember Changmin ever talking about body hair when his dongsaeng discusses porn or sex. And most of the porn Jaejoong has seen has perfectly shaved guys. It’s why Jaejoong wanted to be hairless. He thought that was the way it was supposed to be. Jaejoong wonders if it’s a fetish of some sort, and decides he doesn’t care. He likes Yunho-hyung’s body hair, and he loves the way it feels on his skin and under his tongue.

Jaejoong stretches, arms above him, body tight. He squirms, hips lifting off the bed at the height of his stretch, and then he relaxes, smiling. Despite the situation, despite his nervousness, this is the first time in a long time that Jaejoong has felt utterly relaxed.

“Well, don’t you look content and so sure of yourself,” his hyung says from the doorway.

Jaejoong feels the familiar heat on his cheeks, but he smiles and nods. “Maybe not completely content, but happy.”

Yunho-hyung smiles and comes to the bed. He has a bottle of water in his hands. He presses it to Jaejoong’s hip, and he yelps at the chill. With a chuckle, his hyung rolls it up his body. Jaejoong shivers and grips the pillow above his head, but doesn’t stop him, even when Yunho-hyung presses the cold plastic to his nipples.

“Oh, god, hyung.”

Yunho hums and leans down to kiss him briefly. “I can go get an ice cube if you really want to feel how hot something cold can make you.”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “M-maybe later.”

Yunho-hyung chuckles. “Okay, maybe later.” He twists the cap of the water off, and a few drops land on Jaejoong’s stomach, which concaves immediately and Jaejoong moans from the cold sensation. With a hand under his back, Yunho-hyung lifts Jaejoong up enough to lean against his body.

Jaejoong doesn’t even try to take the bottle from him, just opens his mouth and lets Yunho-hyung pour it into his throat. He swallows deeply, uncaring when cold trickles drip down his neck and chest. He puts his hand on Yunho-hyung’s arm when he’s done, and Yunho-hyung pulls the bottle away, but doesn’t tilt it back and Jaejoong is covered in cold water, and he squirms under the sensation.

But his hyung does nothing more than chuckle before putting the cap back on the water. He runs his hands up and down Jaejoong’s smooth skin. He pushes and Jaejoong lies back, still shivering slightly from the chill. His skin is pebbled and his nipples are hard. Everything is so hard.

“Do you feel better?” Yunho-hyung asks, fingertip flicking the barebell in his nipple.

Jaejoong shakes his head. “Now, I’m cold.”

Yunho-hyung smirks. “I know. And I get to heat you up.”

“Lame,” Jaejoong says through his groan.

Yunho-hyung laughs as he straddles Jaejoong’s thighs. He continues to run his hands up and down Jaejoong’s skin. Jaejoong twists under the attention, eyes fluttering shut when fingertips catch on his piercings. Yunho-hyung lowers his head and presses open-mouth kisses along Jaejoong’s collarbones again, and then down his chest. He laps lightly at the piercing in his nipple and then kisses back up his neck to his mouth. He follows the same path, again and again, hands soft on Jaejoong’s sides and hips. Jaejoong dick is twitching for attention again, and he wonders if Yunho-hyung really does plan on making him come more than five times.

“Hm, hyung,” Jaejoong whines when Yunho-hyung’s mouth drops lower on his chest.

“Huh?”

“So ...” Jaejoong swallows and whispers, “So hard. You make me so hard.”

Yunho-hyung shivers and kisses back up to Jaejoong’s mouth. He lowers his hips and thrusts against Jaejoong’s body. “Same here, baby.”

“I already want to come again, but I want to make you come too.”

“Don’t worry. You will come again and you will make me come too.”

“Make me come now.”

Yunho-hyung shakes his head. “Not yet. Not until I have my fingers sliding in and out of your tight body.”

Jaejoong moans.

“No one has shoved their fingers in your ass before?”

“J-just me, but ... but only one.”

Yunho-hyung growls. “Good. I want to watch you fingerfuck yourself, fuck your own fingers and stroke your cock until you’re so desperate to come, begging me to let you come. Do you think you could do that, baby? Play with yourself but not come until I tell you to?”

Jaejoong shakes his head violently. Just the thought of Yunho-hyung watching him, but not touching him, has his dick pulsing more opaque fluid onto his stomach.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to train you until you can, huh? Now.” Yunho-hyung slaps his hip sharply. “Roll over.” He lifts up his body enough for Jaejoong to obey.

Jaejoong swallows his nerves and presses his face to the pillow. Yunho-hyung’s hands slide up and down his back softly. Jaejoong knows he’s shaking, but he trusts Yunho-hyung, and he wants this so much. Yunho-hyung’s elbows press into the pillow next to the bed. His hips lower and Jaejoong feels the heavy heat of his erection on his ass. Jaejoong moans, legs spreading as much as they can trapped between Yunho-hyung’s. Lips dance up the back of his neck and then down his spine. Each kiss is accompanied by a slow, firm thrust to his backside. Jaejoong squirms under the attention and vaguely realizes that he is pushing back, lifting his ass and meeting Yunho-hyung’s movements with his own, and quite sufficiently humping the bed.

“Don’t come,” Yunho-hyung whispers into his ear. “I know this feels good and you want to rut against my bed until you come again, but don’t. Not yet.”

Jaejoong swallows and stills his hips with an effort. He nods and turns his head. Yunho-hyung presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His body heat moves away and he sits on Jaejoong’s knees. Hands run up and down his body again, this time going to his ass, cupping and squeezing and spreading his asscheeks apart.

“Fuck,” Yunho-hyung whispers. “God, you’re perfect. Tight pink entrance is already clenching for me, and your body is so smooth. Everything you’ve done for tonight is amazing, Jaejoong. Just the fact that you waited, like you said you would, is amazing. And then to get yourself waxed and cleaned. It would have been good without that effort, and now it’s going to be fantastic.”

A single finger runs up and down his cleft, pulling another full body shiver from Jaejoong. It feels so good, so foreign, so intimate, to be touched there by someone else, definitely not the same as a caress on his arm or a hand through his hair. Yunho-hyung continues the light touch, adding a bit of pressure to Jaejoong’s opening. Just enough to feel the difference. And then he goes lower, slipping his fingertip along the back of Jaejoong’s balls.

“Beautiful. You are so insanely beautiful.” He presses his fingertip against Jaejoong’s entrance, Jaejoong’s moans are buried in the pillow, but his hips lift on their own, and Yunho-hyung rubs the furled skin lightly. He’s still talking, but Jaejoong can’t hear him past the pleasure that is gathering in his body. He rolls his hips with Yunho’s finger, his cock is sliding on the bed. He whines as the finger leaves and then cries out when it comes back, slick and more pressure, enough to slip inside him, and Jaejoong can’t help it. He humps the bed, whimpering as more of Yunho-hyung’s finger slides inside him. His other hand is clenching Jaejoong’s asscheek, holding him open.

And then everything stops and Yunho-hyung moves and Jaejoong whines in disappointment. Both hands cup his ass again and cool air blows over his cleft. Jaejoong twitches and turns his head, sucking in oxygen. Both hands squeeze and spread and then next thing to touch Jaejoong’s opening is wet and hot and oh dear god, Yunho-hyung’s tongue is curling around the crinkled skin, doing the same thing his finger, light touches and then firmer, pressing into him.

Jaejoong can’t stop moaning or moving, rolling his hips up, making Yunho-hyung’s tongue slide up and down his cleft. It feels so good, and the slick slide of heat in a very sensitive spot is indescribable.

A long finger slips over the slick, smooth skin and then presses into his body again. Jaejoong screams when Yunho-hyung’s tongue joins it, lapping at his entrance and pressing in with the finger. It goes deeper and deeper inside him, deeper than Jaejoong has ever been able to reach. His body is clamped down around the intrusion, pulsating, trying to expel it, but Yunho-hyung goes deeper, pulling Jaejoong’s orgasm through him. His tongue curls around the finger as he pulls it out, and then almost too slow he presses it back in.

And Jaejoong comes, slamming his hips to the bed, smashing his cock and rubbing out another orgasm into the sheets.

“Naughty boy,” Yunho whispers, and Jaejoong whimpers and tries to think properly through yet another orgasm-induced semi-coma.


	5. Everybody Hurts

“Naughty boy,” Yunho whispers and then continues licking and sliding his finger in and out of Jaejoong’s body. That was one of the sexiest things Yunho has ever seen, but he’s not going to let Jaejoong know that. Not yet. His channel is clamping around his finger, pulsating with each of Jaejoong’s heaving, recovering, whimper-filled breaths.

Yunho’s finger curls inside him, spinning it, searching for the boy’s prostate. He feels it and presses against it, pulling another whimper from Jaejoong, before going back to light touches and licks. Yunho presses his mouth to the curve of Jaejoong’s ass and lathers it with more spit before doing the same to the other curve. When Jaejoong’s hips move with his finger again, Yunho adds a second one slowly. Jaejoong’s body clamps down against the intrusion and he whines and tries to pull away from it. Yunho presses it in again, just a little and then pulls both fingers completely out. He spreads Jaejoong’s ass again and watches the dark pink opening clench around nothing.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come?” Yunho says.

Jaejoong whimpers. “Sorry. It felt good.”

“I know, but that’s not the point. The point is that you disobeyed me.”

Jaejoong’s eyes fly open and he turns his head to look at Yunho.

Yunho smirks. “And because you disobeyed me, you are going to be punished. How about it? Do you think you deserve a few spankings?”

Jaejoong’s eyes are wide, and Yunho is sure he isn’t breathing. He rubs Jaejoong’s ass, squeezing the mounds again.

“I’m sorry,” Jaejoong whispers.

Yunho grins. “I know, but if I let you get away with just a sorry, then you won’t learn, now will you?”

Yunho still isn’t sure if Jaejoong wants to be spanked, but he’s not going to give up this chance. He grabs Jaejoong’s hips and hauls his lower body up. Jaejoong is quivering, but he gets his knees under him, ass in the air. Yunho again rubs his hands up and down Jaejoong’s ass and thighs.

“Don’t worry,” Yunho says. “I’d rather eat your ass than really punish you, so since you came in less than five minutes, you get five spankings of punishment, okay?”

Jaejoong swallows, but nods, and pillows his head on his arms.

Yunho licks his lips. He caresses Jaejoong’s pale ass, and then brings his hand back and down quickly, the sharp smack echoes through the room, and Jaejoong cries out and jerks forward. Yunho holds his hip with the other hand, and before the pink skin can fade back to pale, Yunho spanks him again, watching with wide eyes as it jiggles under the assault. The third and fourth spank land on the other cheek, and the fifth hits right on the curve of the first.

Five is not enough. No where near enough, but Jaejoong’s face is scrunched in pain not pleasure, and Yunho figures that the boy will do something else to punish him for later. He squeezes both cheeks, and then runs his tongue up each curve and into the cleft. Jaejoong moans deeply when his tongue presses back inside him.

With a light slap, Yunho pulls away. “Just a minute, baby.”

Jaejoong looks at him with a pout.

“I need lube,” Yunho says, sliding off the bed. “Lots and lots of lube so I can slam my cock in your ass as hard and as fast as I want.”

Jaejoong shudders, but he nods, and Yunho watches his body relax in its position, knees spreading a little, arms curling around a pillow, chest and stomach lowering to the bed. The boy’s dick is half hard, and glistening from his last orgasm. Yunho licks his lips and wonders if Jaejoong has another release in him. He grabs a bottle of vanilla lube from his dresser and climbs back on the bed behind Jaejoong. With his legs spread, Yunho can see his cock hanging and he reaches for it automatically, pumping it only three times before it’s filling from the touch.

Jaejoong moans and his legs spread a little more.

“Don’t come again unless I tell you to, okay?” Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong nods. “I won’t. But ...” he sucks his piercing into his mouth and meets Yunho’s eyes over his shoulder before saying, “you are going to make me come again, right?”

Yunho fights back a moan and smiles. “Depends on how well you can take my fingers, baby. I’m going to lick you and eat you and suck you and stretch you until I have at least four of my fingers sliding in and out of your tight body.” Yunho leans down and presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s tailbone. “If you can do that, then yes, I’ll make you come again.”

Jaejoong takes a deep breath, a satisfied smile on his face as his eyes flutter shut. Yunho figures the boy could probably fall asleep right now. So, Yunho puts the bottle on the bed and leans down, and licks up his cleft. Jaejoong moans deeply and pushes back a bit on Yunho’s face. He doesn’t care. He spreads Jaejoong more and laps at the furled skin, teasing the twitching heat before pushing just a little. Jaejoong keens, mouth open in a deep pant when Yunho looks for his reaction. He loves that idea, so he keeps licking, swirling his tongue. He uses his thumbs to spread him open and licks at the red, stretched skin. He closes his mouth around the top of the rim and sucks, mentally smirking at Jaejoong’s cry. He does it again, sucking all around the opening until spit is dripping down the back of Jaejoong’s balls.

Yunho pulls his mouth away and flicks the now red skin with a fingertip. He presses lightly, and isn’t surprised when his finger slips in easily. He adds another finger, but it’s too tight and not slick enough. Instead he keeps one finger in him and uses the other to pinch all around the rim.

Jaejoong cries out and tries to pull away from the sensation. Yunho smirks, because yeah, it probably hurt. Yunho takes the bottle of lube, upends it and squeezes some right into Jaejoong’s cleft.

Jaejoong jumps and yelps, and Yunho laughs before sliding his fingers up and down the mess of spit and lube. Almost immediately, Jaejoong is moaning and pressing back against Yunho’s fingers. He easily slips in the first finger and pumps it slowly. Jaejoong’s knees spread one more time, his back caving in and he rocks back on the finger, knuckles white where they grip the pillow.

“You like my finger inside you?”

Jaejoong nodes. “Feels ... interesting. Weird, but so good. Different.”

Yunho presses in another finger, his eyes shutting when Jaejoong clamps down on them. Before Yunho can say anything, Jaejoong relaxes. Yunho knows this is going to take a while, and he’s okay with that. The sight of his fingers disappearing into Jaejoong’s body is better than anything his brain could imagine. He adds more lube and another finger. Jaejoong whimpers, tightening up, and Yunho rubs his hand on his ass until he relaxes again. Yunho waits until the pulsating around his fingers calms, and then he moves, pumping his fingers in and out slowly, twisting them and spreading them. He gets them in as deep as they’ll go, leaves them there and just twists his hand around.

Jaejoong’s whimpers are muffled in the pillow, but with every tightening of his ass, his cock jumps and slaps his stomach. There is a thin line of precome dripping to the bed, and Yunho wonders again how many times the boy can come before passing out from exhaustion.

“You okay?” Yunho whispers.

“Tight,” Jaejoong says, but nods.

“Feels good on my fingers,” Yunho continues. “Sucking in my fingers, I can’t wait to feel this tightness around my dick. Even with four fingers stretching you open, you’ll be tight.”

To test his theory, Yunho slides in a finger from his other hand. Jaejoong whimpers, hips shifting as he’s stretched further. Yunho is running out of patience, but he doesn’t want to hurt Jaejoong, at least not until he can see his face. He pumps his fingers faster, spinning them around, and adds another one. Jaejoong’s body clamps down and he cries out, body tensing and yanking away.

Yunho pulls out two fingers and grips Jaejoong’s hip. He keeps the other three deep inside him, spread and twisting. Leaning forward, he laps at the stretched rim, and sucks it into his mouth. Jaejoong cries out and pushes back violently.

“On your back,” Yunho demands and yanks his fingers away.

Shaking, Jaejoong complies, falling to the side and then rolling over. Yunho grabs his knees and spreads his legs. He shuffles forward and drops over him. He shares a vanilla-lube kiss and grips his dick with one hand. Jaejoong moans into the kiss, hips lifting so he’s fucking Yunho’s hand.

“You going to come soon?”

Jaejoong’s eyes open. “Are you going to let me?”

Yunho smiles. “Yes, you can come whenever you want to. I’m going to go down and suck on your cock.”

“Oh god, hyung, please.”

Yunho chuckles. He presses one more kiss to his lips and shifts down the bed. He keeps his hand loose around Jaejoong’s cock and strokes lightly. He tongues the slit for a moment and then licks around the ridge. He closes his lips around the piercing and tugs lighting. Jaejoong whimpers, hips rising, trying to get more of his dick into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho looks up at him and says, “Grab behind your knees. Open yourself up for me.”

Cheeks tinting pink, Jaejoong shifts and grips behind his knees. Yunho sucks Jaejoong’s cock into his mouth, tongue going right to the piercing again. He pushes at Jaejoong’s inner thighs, shifting him enough and then shoves three fingers back inside him. Jaejoong cries out, jerking up and shoving more of his cock into Yunho’s mouth. He whines and Yunho speeds up, slamming his mouth down, taking all of Jaejoong while his fingers play and stretch and fuck him roughly. Jaejoong cries out, his cock pulses, and a hand grips Yunho’s hair, tugging as another load of come shoots into Yunho’s mouth. It’s not a lot, not enough to gag him, but enough to share, and Yunho lets his dick drop from his mouth and crawls up Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong shivers and whimpers as they kiss. His throat constricts, swallowing his own come, and then he collapses. Yunho holds himself up by a hand at his head and smiles down at him. He can see Jaejoong’s skin twitching, and his lips are so red from chewing on them. Yunho leans down to kiss them.

“Are you ready?” Yunho asks, lips peppering his face.

Jaejoong nods. “Please, please. I ... I’ve waited for so long.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

Jaejoong nods again. “I know. I know, but please, please, hyung. I want you.”

Yunho kisses him one more time. He’s reluctant to pull away, because he doesn’t want to hurt Jaejoong, but he definitely wants to watch Jaejoong’s face twist in pain with the first thrust into his body. It’s such a conundrum.

“You’ll have to grip behind your knees again,” Yunho whispers and pushes up to his knees.

Shaking, Jaejoong lifts his legs again, fingers white knuckled. Yunho pushes at his knees to spread his legs. His dick is finally limp, bright red and used. Yunho takes the lube and dumps it right onto Jaejoong’s body. Despite the preparation, his entrance still looks too small and too tight. Yunho covers his dick with lube and strokes himself a few times. He’s pretty sure he can last longer than Jaejoong has, but then again, he hasn’t fucked a virgin for years, and never one this young and inexperienced.

Yunho shivers and holds his dick down. He swipes it up and down Jaejoong’s wet cleft, shutting his eyes against the burst of pleasure that shoots up his spine. He presses the head against Jaejoong’s clenching opening. After a deep breath he pushes. The lube makes it easy to enter the tight channel, but Jaejoong’s body tenses and he cries out. His face is scrunched with pain and it’s as beautiful as Yunho thought it would be. He pushes for more, and Jaejoong’s fingers claw at his arm, whimpers echoing around them. Yunho retreats, and watches as Jaejoong’s entrances clamps shut as soon as his dick is out. He tries again, swirling the head around, in and out, a bit at a time, but Jaejoong is not relaxing and Yunho figures that the kid won’t. Yunho’s cock isn’t overly large, but it’s not small either, and to a virgin it’s probably huge. There really isn’t any way around the pain.

Yunho digs his fingers into the curves of Jaejoong’s thighs and thrusts forward.

Jaejoong practically screams.

The sounds trails down Yunho’s spine and he moans and pulls back slowly until just the head is encased in those tight muscles. He pushes in slowly again, in and out, until he has a steady rhythm.

“Hyung, please, it hurts.”

Yunho ignores him and can’t really reply anyway; that requires thinking. Each thrust is accompanied by a stuttering breath and short whimper from Jaejoong’s throat. Every time Yunho pulls out, Jaejoong’s body clamps around him, and Yunho fights to keep his eyes open, watching as he stretches Jaejoong open. The boy is almost too tight, painfully tight. It feels so good, and Yunho moans, thrusting again, deeper, further.

“Ow, hyung please, please take it out, please it hurts, it hurts.”

Yunho growls. “You knew it would.”

Jaejoong whines and turns his head to the side. There are tears on his cheek, and Yunho leans forward to lick at them. Their bodies press together and Yunho stops, buried completely in Jaejoong’s virgin body. It really does feel too good to just sit here, the muscles pulstaing around him, so he moves, just his hips, slow and measured. But again each movement makes Jaejoong whimper. His face twists and then his hands are on Yunho’s back, nails digging into his skin. His legs are caught at Yunho’s elbows, and Yunho uses the leverage to thrust into him, slap their bodies together.

Screaming, Jaejoong drags his nails down Yunho’s back, head pushing into the pillow, neck arching. After a strong thrust, Jaejoong actually balls up his hand and hits his shoulder. Yunho growls, pushes up, grabs Jaejoong’s wrists and pins them above his his. His hips jerk forward smacking and slamming into him.

He closes his mouth at Jaejoong’s neck, sucking hard, and pulling another cry from Jaejoong’s throat. He loses his grip because of the sweat on his hands and pushes back up to his knees, slipping out of Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong gasps, but can’t do anything but squirm. Yunho yanks him up, so his ass is on Yunho’s thighs. He holds Jaejoong in place with one hand behind his knee, presses his cock down and thrusts back into him, watching as he spreads the uncooperative muscles. His orgasm is coursing through him, building in his gut.

Jaejoong whimpers, arms above his head. He’s squirming again, clutching at the pillow. It covers his face and Yunho rips it away, eyes on Jaejoong’s tear streaked face. With a grunt, Yunho speeds up, hands at Jaejoong’s knees, slapping their bodies together hard enough to make the bed move.

Jaejoong’s whines drop to whimpers. His hands stay above his head and his chest hitches, eyes squeezing shut with every thrust.

And Jaejoong’s body is tight enough to almost rip his orgasm from him. He feels it building, spiraling through his groin, and watches, unwilling to shut his eyes, and take away the sweet vision of his dick stretching him open. He can actually feel each pulse of Jaejoong’s body drag his release up his cock. He slows, trying to prolong the floating sensation. But his body shudders violently, his hips snap forward, and his cock pulses. With a low moan, he thrusts his hips a few more times and comes, pumping his release into Jaejoong. White seeps around his cock and drips down his cleft with every trip out.

Yunho falls over him and presses kisses to his face. He doesn’t say anything yet, unable to past the gasps from the powerful orgasm. He doesn’t really notice he’s still moving until Jaejoong whimpers, “Hyung, stop, it hurts.”

Yunho stops and then kisses Jaejoong’s lower lip, dragging his tongue over the piercing. Very carefully, he sits back on his knees. His cock slips out of Jaejoong’s body with a wet squelch, and a gush of come follows. Yunho groans, reaches down and runs his finger over the swollen rim. He puts his finger in his mouth and moans at the taste of lube, come and a tang of copper. He did not mean to make Jaejoong bleed, but he wasn’t exactly gentle either.

Jaejoong suddenly moves and rolls on his side, face buried in the pillow, body heaving with deep breaths. Yunho leans over him and kisses his shoulder and up his neck, hands running up his smooth skin. He wants to lift Jaejoong’s leg and press his cock back inside him.

“I’d apologize, but you knew it was going to hurt.”

Jaejoong’s head moves, and Yunho assumes it’s a nod. He continues kissing him and rubbing his hand over Jaejoong’s hip and waist.

“Do you want to go clean up?”

Another head movement. This one a shake.

Yunho sighs, and lays behind him. He puts his arm under Jaejoong’s head and the pillow moves, and Jaejoong transfers his head to Yunho’s bicep. Yunho drapes his other arm over his stomach. He will let Jaejoong calm down and then either try to talk to him, or take him to the bathroom for a shower.

\---R---U---S---H---

Jaejoong’s body keeps twitching. Each movement is accompanied by a shot of pain up his spine.

Yunho-hyung is asleep behind him. Or resting. Jaejoong can’t tell.

Jaejoong knew losing his virginity was going to hurt, but not that much, and Yunho-hyung hadn’t ... he hadn’t even tried to be nice. Jaejoong takes a deep breath. That wasn’t true. Yunho-hyung had taken a lot of time stretching and preparing him, but then--

Jaejoong buries his face into Yunho-hyung’s arm, breath hitching.

He thought that Yunho-hyung would have at least gone slower when he fucked him. After all the things that Yunho-hyung said he thought about when he masturbated, Jaejoong should have known better. He was lucky Yunho-hyung had even bothered with any kind of preparation let alone all the foreplay. Jaejoong had come five fucking times. His hyung was probably just out of patience after having to withhold for that long.

Yunho-hyung’s arm tightens around him and his head moves, lips against his neck. “Jaejoong-ah.”

Jaejoong’s breath catches.

“I am sorry I was so rough,” Yunho-hyung whispers, “I know I could have gone slower, but your body felt so good.” His fingers curl around his hip, and Jaejoong’s leg falls forward. He winces when fingers press into him, but he doesn't protest, turning his head to bury his gasp into Yunho’s arm.

“And you’re still so tight. You are so incredibly sexy, Jaejoong. Do you regret it?”

Jaejoong freezes and then struggles to turn around. His body hurts, but he doesn’t care, and Yunho-hyung supports him until he’s on his side facing his hyung.

“No, hyung, no way. I don’t regret it. If I had let someone do this sooner, it might not have hurt so much, but it wouldn’t have been with you, and it wasn’t really about losing my virginity but being with you and--” Jaejoong bites his lips and looks down, knowing he said a bit too much.

Yunho-hyung tilts his head up and presses a kiss to his lips. His hand cups Jaejoong’s dick and rubs softly, but it’s enough for him to moan and break from the kiss.

“No, more, hyung, please. Not. Now. It feels good, but it hurts, and ...”

Yunho-hyung chuckles and brings their mouths back together for a moment. With his tongue lapping at the piercing and his fingers playing with the dydoe, he says, “Let’s go take a nice long shower, and then go to bed, okay?”

“You want me to stay?”

“Of course, I do. One of the perks of having sex with someone you like is that you don’t have to leave right after.”

Jaejoong remembers that Yunho-hyung spent the previous night at Professor Park’s house, but he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't want to remind Yunho-hyung of someone else. Not ever. But at least Yunho-hyung considers him a friend, someone he likes, enough to let him stay.

Yunho-hyung kisses him one more time and gently rolls away. Jaejoong moans when he lands on his back, arching his ass off the bed.

Yunho-hyung smiles down at him. “Should I carry you?”

Jaejoong shakes his head and holds out his hand. Yunho-hyung grips it tightly and pulls him up, using his other hand to steady him. The pain flares, and then drops to a dull ache. Yunho-hyung kisses his cheek and his hand drops to cup Jaejoong’s ass. After making sure that he can actually move, Jaejoong heads toward the bathroom, Yunho-hyung supporting him. Jaejoong leans into him, face pressed against his neck, and inhales. He smells so good, and he can’t help reaching out and running his fingers through the sticky, matted hair around Yunho’s dick.

“We definitely need to shower.”

Yunho-hyung laughs as they enter the bathroom, and he takes Jaejoong to the sink to make sure he’s steady. He goes to the shower and turns the water on.

“I wish you had a bathtub,” Jaejoong says.

Yunho-hyung smiles over at him and says, “Next time I’ll take you to a place that has one.”

“Next time?” Jaejoong repeats, trying not to keep the hope out of his voice.

Yunho-hyung just smiles wider, but says, “I have a spare toothbrush somewhere.”

Jaejoong clears his throat and looks down. “I ... I brought one. In my bag.”

Yunho-hyung raises an eyebrow in question.

Jaejoong shrugs. “If ... if you ... if you hadn’t given me your address, I would have gone somewhere else.”

“I thought you were staying with the Kim Twins.”

Jaejoong bites his lip and shakes his head. “I ... maybe. Junho ... he’s persistent. For a straight guy.”

Yunho-hyung chuckles. “It’s because you’re beautiful. Get in the shower, and I’ll go grab your toothbrush.”

“My bag is in the closet,” Jaejoong says, “just in case you can’t find it because it’s not in the middle of the floor.”

Yunho-hyung actually sticks his tongue out at him, and Jaejoong laughs. He walks by, pausing only long enough to press a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips and then leaves the bathroom.

Jaejoong sighs in relief and quickly uses the bathroom. He wasn’t going to piss in front of Yunho, because that’s just embarrassing. He flushes the toilet, and then has to wait just a few seconds for the water to go from scalding back to hot. Climbing in the shower makes him hiss and he leans against the wall, breathing deeply until the ache in his ass fades. When he catches his breath, he turns around and wets his hair. His arms hurt, and there are red marks on his wrists where Yunho-hyung held him down. There are marks on his hips too and probably on his knees, and there’s a section on his neck that stings, and Jaejoong remembers Yunho biting him just before he came. With a shiver at that memory, Jaejoong reaches up to get shampoo. He has his hair all soaped up and he’s about to rinse it out when the shower door opens and Yunho squeezes in behind him.

Jaejoong is glad that the hot water can be blamed for the flush on his skin.

“I was going to wash your hair, dongsaeng,” Yunho-hyung whispers, hands light on Jaejoong’s hips.

Jaejoong finishes rinsing his hair and then smiles. Yunho-hyung smiles back and pulls their bodies together, hands dropping to his ass. Their lips meet and Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho-hyung’s shoulders and they stand there, kissing, until Yunho-hyung shivers. He turns them, so he is in the flow of water, and tilts his head back. Jaejoong reaches for the bar of soap, but Yunho-hyung takes it from his hands.

“Nope. I am definitely washing you. Just stand there and be deliciously beautiful.”

Jaejoong blushes and ducks his head, but stands still and lets his hyung wash him. Yunho-hyung is very careful and very thorough and very gentle, and he presses kisses to various parts of Jaejoong’s skin as the water washes the soap away. Even though Jaejoong is really sore and wants nothing more than to go to sleep for hours, his cock is half hard by the time Yunho-hyung finishes washing his ass and around his cock and balls.

“So smooth and sexy,” Yunho-hyung says looking up from his place on his knees. He runs his tongue over the bend in Jaejoong’s hip and then turns his head to suck lightly on the pierced ridge of his cock.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasps, hands on Yunho-hyung’s shoulders for support.

“You want another one?” Yunho-hyung asks, hands cupping Jaejoong’s balls. “I can suck you off, since I’m already on my knees.”

Jaejoong shakes his head. “No, fuck, not ... not now.”

Yunho-hyung laughs. He finishes washing Jaejoong’s legs and feet and then stands up. He puts Jaejoong into the spray of water and washes himself quickly. When they’re both clean and soap-free, Yunho-hyung turns the water off, and helps Jaejoong out of the shower. He wraps him in a towel and leads him to the sink.

His toothbrush is sitting on a folded pile of clothes.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d want to wear,” Yunho-hyung says.

Jaejoong smiles and pulls on a pair of black boxers, but leaves the rest of the clothes there. They both brush their teeth, and Jaejoong tilts his head to the side to look at the deep purple hicky on his neck. There’s a spot of red on it, where the skin broke. It stings, but Jaejoong loves it and wonders how long it’ll stay.

Yunho-hyung holds out his hand and Jaejoong smiles and takes it, letting Yunho-hyung lead him back to bed. He crawls on the bed after Yunho-hyung and laughs when the older man collapses and groans.

“Too much for you, ajusshi?” Jaejoong mocks and slaps his bare ass.

Yunho-hyung moans again. “Not enough. You make me wish I was twenty years younger. I want to fuck you all night.”

“It’s morning now.”

He nods. “Yep. All morning, afternoon, night, for days. Come here.” Yunho-hyung tugs on his arm and Jaejoong easily falls next to him, head pillowed on Yunho-hyung’s strong shoulder. He yawns, hand curling over Yunho-hyung’s bare chest. He scratches at the trail of hair, and Yunho-hyung hums, body relaxing.

Jaejoong yawns and lets his eyes shut, but he doesn’t sleep right away, mind whirling with too many thoughts about what happens now. Bedding Professor Jung wasn’t his only goal in the last three years, but it was his top priority. A moment of pleasure at least, before life turns to shit tomorrow.

Jaejoong sighs and wonders if Changmin’s parents will let him stay for a little while. They don’t exactly like him, but they will do anything for Changmin.

“Jaejoong-ah.”

“Hm?” Jaejoong is more tired than he thought, eyelids drooping as he turns his head to look up at Yunho-hyung. Fingers card through his hair and caress his shoulder and side. Jaejoong sighs and lets his eyes shut. Lips press against his head, and Jaejoong adjusts and buries his face at Yunho’s neck.

It’s hard to let go of the fear for just a moment, to not think of what happens next, but with Yunho-hyung next to him and his body sated and sore, Jaejoong forgets everything else. If only for a few hours.

He wakes up to sunlight streaming in the bedroom. The window is in such a place that the light hits the end of the bed, and not their faces. Yunho-hyung is still asleep, arm around Jaejoong’s stomach, face at his neck. Jaejoong stretches, and Yunho-hyung moves, but does not wake up.

With a yawn, Jaejoong slips out from under his arm and stands up. Everything aches, and even his head is throbbing slightly. He goes to the bathroom to piss, knows what cabinet the pain reliever is in because he put it there when he cleaned the day before, and then quietly moves out of the master bedroom.

It’s cold in the apartment, and Jaejoong heads to the front closet. He only brought his heavy coat, but Yunho-hyung has more than enough hoodies, and Jaejoong pulls on a light, soft blue sweater, zipping it up most of the way. He finds his bag on the couch, the contents spread around it and rolls his eyes. Really, Yunho-hyung needs to learn to clean up after himself. His phone is mostly dead, so he keeps that and the charger out. He puts everything back in his bag and returns it to the closet. He goes into the kitchen and plugs in his cell phone. He ignores the flashing that shows he has new messages, and starts coffee.


	6. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

**A/N: Losing your virginity hurts. I have never talked to anyone, male or female, that hasn't said that it hurts being penetrated the first time. I know fanfics take a lot of liberties when it comes to sex, but I have always done my best to make my stories realistic. Yunho did not rape Jaejoong in the last chapter; he was insensitive and impatient and rough because he spent the previous few hours getting Jaejoong off five times. Should he have slowed down and done his best not to hurt Jaejoong? Yes. Is he aware of this? Yes.**

**Okay, now enjoy romantic fluffy stuff.**

Yunho stretches, the content feeling in his body flowing away when he realizes he is alone in bed, and his beautiful young lover is nowhere to be seen. Did Jaejoong leave? Had he been too rough and scared the boy away? He will not blame the boy at all if he did leave.

And then he hears movement and smells coffee, and he smiles. After another stretch, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. The towels Yunho remembers throwing on the floor are hung up on the racks, and Jaejoong’s toiletries are lined up along the edge of the counter. Yunho fingers the toothbrush, pondering his reflection in the mirror. What will Jaejoong expect now that he has what he wanted?

What does Yunho expect? What does he want?

Yunho isn’t sure, but the thought of a domestic Jaejoong in his kitchen every morning makes his chest tighten with feelings he hasn’t had in at least fifteen years. Maybe even longer. Probably before the kid was even born.

Yunho hates sharing his space, but here, with the obvious sign that he had a bed partner, makes him glow in contentment. He scowls at himself and splashes water on his face to wake himself up more. His body is sore, and he looks for his pain medicine and can’t find it. Damn that kid. He huffs for a moment, and then smirks, opens the medicine cabinet and sees the bottle.

Right where it belongs.

Yunho smiles and pops two pills into his mouth. It’s not often that he has amazing sex two nights in a row, though last night was much better than the night with Yoochun, and Yunho can feel it in his muscles. He makes another face, because what if Jaejoong is expecting another round this early in the morning? Yunho isn’t so old that he can’t get it up when he wants to, but it takes longer for his body to recover than it used to. And Jaejoong is young: there’s not much of a chance that a middle-aged high school professor can keep up with him or keep him sufficiently sexually satisfied.

Yunho tries not to think about that and goes to his closet and pulls on a pair of loose fitting track pants and a tight, white t-shirt.

Before he’s even halfway down the hall, he can smell something cooking, and his heart and stomach fall for Jaejoong a little more.

When he enters the kitchen, he has to stop and ponder the paradox standing in his kitchen. This Jaejoong looks much older than the one who Yunho defiled the night before. Maybe it’s because of the situation, Yunho isn’t sure. But there is a man in his kitchen instead of a boy.

Yunho blames the outfit. Or lack thereof.

Jaejoong is wearing one of his hoodies, and he fills out the shoulders nicely. The sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, showing off muscles in his forearms. The hem is sitting at the slight curve of ass covered in just black boxers. Pale strong thighs flow down to calf muscles and bare feet.

Yunho’s cock is filling as he drinks in the beautiful sight of messy hair and a dark purple bruise on his neck, and then he’s behind Jaejoong, arms around his slim waist, lips against that mark. Jaejoong even feels taller, with the top of his head right at Yunho’s eyes, and maybe it’s because Jaejoong spent too much time on his back yesterday, but is it possible that Jaejoong grew three inches over night? He doubts it, and blames his perverted mind.

Jaejoong stiffens in his hold, just in surprise because he relaxes immediately and leans against him. “Morning, hyung.”

Yunho growls, but can’t exactly formulate words yet. The hoody is unzipped halfway, and Yunho reaches up to trail fingers along the curve of his pec muscle.

Jaejoong shivers and sets down his spatula. He turns in Yunho’s arms and doesn’t stop him from kissing him. But when he tries to shove his tongue in Jaejoong’s mouth, Jaejoong’s hands grip his chest and push lightly.

“If you make me burn your breakfast, I’ll be pissed, because there isn’t enough food in your house to make more.”

Yunho growls again, but steps away, hands on Jaejoong’s tiny waist, fingers rubbing his hipbones through the soft, cotton boxers. “Fine. But hurry up. I’m not really hungry for food.”

Jaejoong looks down his body and swallows. The flash of insecurity brings the boy back, but then he disappears again when Jaejoong reaches out and grips the tent in Yunho’s pants, stroking slowly, sinfully, teasing, and Yunho whimpers and tries to kiss him again.

Jaejoong laughs and turns his head and Yunho kisses his neck. “Go sit down, ajusshi.”

Yunho laps at his rim of his pierced ear for a moment, enjoying Jaejoong’s shivers, and then kisses just below his ear and finally moves away.

Jaejoong’s phone rings on the counter, and Jaejoong glares at it, but doesn’t go to answer it. It rings again, and curious, Yunho goes to it and sees that it says “Tall Twin ♥” as the caller ID.

Kim Junho is taller than his brother.

“Are you going to answer it?”

“No,” Jaejoong snaps.

“What’s going on, Jaejoong?”

“Nothing, Prof-hyung. Just ... nothing.”

The phone rings again, this time with “Evil Maknae ♥”, and Jaejoong sighs, and answers it.

“What? ... No, Minnie-ah, I’m fine. ... Well, ask Junho why I left ... I’m fine. ... Where am I?” Jaejoong stops and meets Yunho’s eyes.

Yunho shrugs. He doesn’t want a lot of people to know about this, but it is Changmin, Jaejoong’s best friend. Hell, he’ll probably take one look at Jaejoong and come to his own conclusions anyway, smart little bastard.

“You can’t tell anyone ... I know ... but ... yes, I did and ...” Jaejoong cheeks go bright pink. “Shut up, dongsaeng, I am not giving you details. ... Shut up, you porn loving freak.”

Yunho chuckles.

“I’m fine ... just ... I don’t want to go back. Not after ... Junho said he’d rape me, and then he tried, so yeah, no way. ... I know your mom hates me but ... okay. Call me later.”

Yunho waits a couple minutes after the call ends, but Jaejoong says nothing and keeps turned toward the stove, flipping the omelet in a pan that Yunho does not remember buying.

Jaejoong shrugs. “I ...” He takes a deep breath. “After dad ... left. Died. Whatever. Not like he was really ever there, but ... Mom, just couldn’t make rent, and she’s staying with my aunt, and my sisters, I don’t know where they all are, but when I told Junsu, he said I could live with them, and his mom and dad love me, and well, so does his brother apparently, and yesterday, I ... I told him no, but he said it was payment for letting me stay and that I owed him, and he’d take it from me if I wouldn’t give it to him, and I left and called you and yeah. Changmin’s going to ask his mom if I can stay with them until Changmin goes to Japan.”

“Well, today,” Yunho starts carefully, “I’m not exactly completely done with you, so if you want to stay here, you can.”

Jaejoong looks over his shoulder, eyes wide with hurt, and then turns back to the stove. “Not much different than Junho,” he mutters.

Yunho is on his feet in a second, and turning Jaejoong in his arms. “I didn’t meant it like that. You can walk around naked and not touch me again, and I’ll still let you stay here for as long as you need.”

Jaejoong’s eyes are wide and they shut, letting tears fall, and Yunho pulls him close to hug him tightly.

“Do you know what I told the doorman to let you in?”

Jaejoong shakes his head.

“I told him that you were my sister’s nephew, on the other side, who needed to get away from an abusive family. I told him that I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be staying here and he said he’d arrange to have a key made for you and let the other doormen know. You don’t have to do anything with me to pay me back; hell, this is the cleanest this place has ever been so if you feel like you need to do something, then keep cleaning and cooking. I have another bedroom and you can make that one yours. I don’t expect anything from you.”

Jaejoong pulls away from his neck and pouts.

Yunho smiles and runs his finger over the lip piercing. “That doesn’t meant I don’t want anything from you. You are beautiful, and if you want, you can let me have your attention and your kisses, and you can sleep in my bed and make me the happiest man in the world.”

Jaejoong looks away, eyes shut. He shifts, and Yunho lets him go, watching as he flips the omelet one more time before reaching for a plate.

Yunho isn’t quite sure what made him say that, but he knows it’s true. Being with Jaejoong will make him very happy.

“Look, Jaejoong-ah, it’s not like we’re strangers. I know you better than I know any of my students, and you definitely know more about me than any of my students ever had. Sure, there are some things we don’t know about each other, because of the teacher student relationship, but we can learn. You need a safe place to stay and a quiet place to study. I’m offering, but if you don’t want to, then you don’t have to. I won’t force you to stay or force you to do anything if you do stay.”

Jaejoong nods. “I’ll ... I’ll think about it, hyung.” He brings over two plates with an omelet, some kimchi, and lots of sauteed vegetables.

Yunho starts eating right away, only pausing long enough to say “This is so good,” and eats the rest of the divine meal that tastes like it was made in heaven. Well, it was made by an angel.

When Yunho is done eating, he takes his plate to the sink, and he washes the dishes, just because he feels bad that Jaejoong is cleaning up after him. It’s been easy to fall into bad habits since he has been living alone for more than fifteen years. Jaejoong brings over his empty plate, and Yunho quickly kisses his cheek before he can move away. He blushes, and smiles, and then hurries from the kitchen.

Yunho finishes the dishes, and heads to the living room. Jaejoong is curled up on an armchair, a heavy book in his lap. Yunho recognizes it as an older copy of “Ancient Korean Dynasties”.

“Where are the papers that were on the coffee table?”

“In your briefcase,” Jaejoong says without looking up and adds under his breath, “You know, where they belong.”

“Where’s my briefcase?”

"Where is belongs.”

Yunho waits for a moment for Jaejoong to clarify, and then with a smile and an eye roll, he goes to the closet. He retrieves his briefcase and sits on the floor, back against the couch. There is a desk in the guest bedroom, but Yunho does not like using it. The coffee table is a perfect height for his arms and papers.

Yunho grades papers. Jaejoong reads. A familiar situation with them that usually takes place in Yunho’s classroom after school. But completely different because Jaejoong is not his student anymore. He has no idea how to act around the teenager who is more mature and has been through more shit in his short life than Yunho can even imagine.

“Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho says about an later, and Jaejoong jumps, startled at the noise that breaks the silence. “I’m not your teacher anymore, and you’re an adult, so if I revert back to treating you like a student, or a child, smack me or something, okay?”

Jaejoong looks at the book, bites his lip, and nods.

“Since you have told me more than once that there is no food in this house, I should probably go buy some, huh? Do you want to come with me? There’s a really good market just a street away.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widen, and then he snaps, “You live that close to a market and you eat like a single, twenty-five year old man?”

Yunho laughs. “Yes, well, I’ve been single pretty consistently since I was about twenty-five, and I’ve never had a wife to cook for me.”

“Did you just call me your wife?”

Yunho laughs and shakes his head. “Pretty as you are, Jaejoong, you are too outspoken and stubborn to be anyone’s wife.”

\---R---U---S---H---

Jaejoong looks at himself in the mirror one more time, turning and running his hands down his sides. He feels incredibly exposed, but he also feels really sexy, and he hopes that Yunho likes his outfit. He is wearing a tight black shirt, long sleeved to hide the marks on his wrists, but low cut that does nothing to hide the hickys on his neck and chest. And the piercing in his nipple and stomach are both very visible. The skinny jeans are almost painted on his legs and he knows the boots he wore the day before will look great with the entire black outfit. His own coat won’t match, but in the closet there is a heavy coat with a fur cuff around the hood that Jaejoong is sure Yunho-hyung will let him borrow.

Jaejoong’s heart is fluttering, and he’s nervous and unsure. He isn’t really sure what Yunho-hyung expects from him, but it is nice to have somewhere to stay for another night and not have to worry about when he is going to eat again. He knows he should call Junsu at least, but he does not want to talk to either twin at the moment.

If he stays with Yunho-hyung, he will have to go get the rest of his things from their house. And he most definitely does not want to explain to their mom why he no longer wants to stay there or where he is staying instead.

With one more deep breath, Jaejoong leaves the bathroom.

Yunho-hyung is in the middle of the bedroom, slipping a sweater over his upper body. He’s wearing blue jeans, and when his head pops out of the neck, he looks immediately at Jaejoong and his eyes widen and his mouth opens.

Jaejoong sucks on his piercing and pulls at the bottom of the shirt, shoulders rolling with the effort to stay calm.

Yunho-hyung walks to him in a second, hands on his waist and steals a kiss.

Steals? Yeah, like Jaejoong didn’t want one to begin with, and now that their mouths are together, Jaejoong wants more than one. Their tongues touch and Jaejoong’s hands slide under the sweater, over his stomach and up the line of hair on his chest.

“I don’t need to eat as long as I get to kiss you,” Yunho-hyung whispers against his lips.

Jaejoong feels the blush on his cheek, but he pulls away from the squiggly feeling in his gut. He smacks Yunho-hyung’s shoulder with his palm. “Yah, hyung!”

Yunho-hyung chuckles and his finger trails over the deep purple mark on his neck. “Even though I love it, you need a scarf to cover that up.”

“May I borrow one?”

“Of course,” Yunho-hyung kisses him one more time. “Let’s go, before I toss you on that bed and see how difficult it will be to peel those jeans off you.”

It’s tempting, but Jaejoong knows he’ll regret it come dinner time if he doesn’t take this opportunity to go shopping.

The shopping trip is liberating and frustrating at once. Yunho-hyung doesn’t care what he buys and has no opinion on what he likes to eat. He trails after Jaejoong with the cart and says nothing on the amount of food Jaejoong tosses into the cart. Each item is accompanied by a blush, because Jaejoong definitely has more than enough food for dinner, and more than enough food for the rest of the weekend. And maybe Monday and Tuesday, too.

Jaejoong is confused on the way home, sharing the burden of the grocery bags with his hyung. If the food is anything to go by, he’s committed to staying for awhile. Is that what Yunho-hyung thinks, that this means he’s staying?

But Jaejoong can’t say he’s not staying, because he might, and just in case he does, he wants the food.

Jaejoong doesn’t know what to do or what to say when they get back to the apartment. He sets the bags on the counter and then heads back to the front door to remove his borrowed scarf and coat. He picks up Yunho-hyung’s coat from the back of the couch on the way and rolls his eyes at his hyung before putting them in the closet.

Yunho-hyung chuckles. “You can’t fix my bad habits in a day.”

“A week?” Jaejoong asks wondering if Yunho-hyung will pick up on the meaning.

Yunho tilts his head and is silent, so yeah, he understands.

Jaejoong swallows as his stomach flutters with nerves.

“No,” Yunho-hyung whispers. “Maybe a month, or a year. Forty-one years of leaving my socks on the floor may take four or five years to fix.”

Jaejoong scoffs. “I don’t see myself picking up after you for the next four or five years, hyung. You’ll drive me crazy.”

Yunho-hyung smiles. “A week then?”

Jaejoong sucks his lip into his mouth. “M-maybe.”

“Okay. I need to get these papers done so I can enter final grades on Monday.”

“A-are you hungry?”

“Not really. But I am going to make myself some tea. Do you want some?”

“Yes, please.”

Yunho-hyung smiles and goes back into the kitchen. Jaejoong takes a deep breath and sits in the armchair. He puts the heavy history book on the arm of the chair and pulls out his phone. There is a text message from Junsu, and five from Junho, and one from Changmin. He opens the one from Junsu first.

 **Butt Twin ♥:** _Dude. Where are you? Just let me know you’re okay._  
**Smartest hyung:** _I’m okay. Tell your horny brother to stop bothering me. I’m not interested._  
**Butt Twin ♥:** _:( I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t know that he ... well, yeah._  
**Smartest hyung:** _It’s okay. I’m not really mad anymore; I just don’t want to see him right now. We’ll go out Monday, okay? Lunch?_  
**Butt Twin ♥:** _Yeah, okay._

Jaejoong erases Junho’s texts without reading them, and then he opens Changmin’s.

 **Evil Maknae ♥:** _Mom says no. I’ll keep talking to her._  
**Smartest hyung:** _It’s okay. I’m going to stay at Yunho’s for a few days. Don’t run your mouth about it though._  
**Evil Maknae ♥:** _Fine, but I’m totally jerking off to thoughts of him fucking you._  
**Smartest hyung:** _I hate you. I am going to punch you so hard the next time I see you._  
**Evil Maknae ♥:** _Go for it, hyung. I haven’t laughed at you in a couple days._  
**Smartest hyung:** _Really really hate you_

“Why are you frowning?” Yunho-hyung asks.

Jaejoong glances up and takes the tea cup with a thanks. “Just Changmin being a dick.”

“Snarky teenager. I could have sworn that you two were--”

“Oh god hyung, no way! He’s like my little brother, and he eats too much and he watches way too much porn.”

“Not really anything wrong with either of those.”

Jaejoong bites his lip, and Yunho-hyung moans. In the next moment, his cup of tea is on the side table and he is kneeling between Jaejoong’s legs. He hands run up Jaejoong’s thighs before taking Jaejoong’s tea cup and putting it next to his.

“Sorry,” Yunho-hyung says. “You are irresistable.”

Jaejoong swallows. “Y-you have papers to grade, hyung.”

“Five minutes,” he whispers and tilts his head up.

Jaejoong smiles and lets his phone fall to floor. He leans forward and swallows Yunho-hyung’s smile in a kiss. It’s a slow, open-mouth kiss that has Jaejoong’s head spinning. His hyung’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him away from the chair. Jaejoong leans back, and Yunho-hyung follows, not releasing his lips. His legs are twisted funny, so Jaejoong lifts them, socked-feet hooking at the small of his hyung’s back.

Yunho-hyung moans. “God, I love this shirt.” He pushes it up, baring Jaejoong’s stomach. “I can’t believe what I’ve been missing having to stare at you in school uniforms for three years.” He licks his lips and drops his head to Jaejoong’s navel to play with the piercing. Jaejoong’s hands land in his hair, tugging as the sensations twist pleasure through his groin.

Yunho-hyung moves his head higher, bunching Jaejoong’s shirt to his armpits. His mouth closes over the nipple ring, but that one still hurts from last night. It received a lot more attention than his navel ring. Jaejoong tugs on his hair with a whine, and Yunho-hyung lifts his head. His eyes are dark with want, and Jaejoong’s breath catches in his throat. How can he be sexy enough to make someone, anyone look like that, let alone his teacher?

Jaejoong pulls up and Yunho-hyung follows the direction, pressing him into the chair and forcing a tongue reaching kiss to his lips. Jaejoong’s legs wrap tightly around his waist, and Yunho-hyung rolls his hips down and pulls a deep moan from Jaejoong’s throat.

“Hyung,” Jaejoong says, the noise muffled. He turns his head and Yunho-hyung’s kisses fall to his neck, hips still rocking slowly. “Hyung. Papers.”

Yunho-hyung groans in disbelief. “I can grade them later.”

“Hyung, no, just ...”

Yunho-hyung’s knees hit the floor and he pulls away from Jaejoong and pouts.

Jaejoong laughs. “Oh my god, are you pouting at me?”

“Yes. I want you.”

“Too bad my pout works better than yours. Seriously, hyung, how old are you again?”

“But Joongie!”

Even as his chest flutters at the pet name, Jaejoong rolls his eyes at Yunho’s ridiculous face. He sits up, but still has his legs around Yunho, so it pulls their bodies together. He puts his hands on Yunho’s cheeks and smushes the exaggerated pout into a fish-face. “I’m still fucking sore, and you have papers to grade.”

Yunho-hyung tries the pout again, but Jaejoong only raises a single eyebrow, something he’d seen Professor Jung do to a complaining student. It works, because Yunho-hyung frowns and crosses his arms.

“Fine,” he says, and runs his hands over Jaejoong’s inner thighs, “but just know that it has not been five minutes, and I was only going to give you a blowjob to try make up for hurting you yesterday. I really didn’t mean to be so rough.” He pouts again, and Jaejoong’s heart melts just a little more.

“I know, hyung. Stop apologizing. Yes, it hurt, but it’s what I wanted. I told you that I don’t regret it at all.”

“Okay, but please, let me apologize with my mouth. Think I could make you come in less than five minutes with my mouth wrapped around your dick?”

Jaejoong groans, hips rising into Yunho-hyung’s firm touches on his thighs.

“Well?”

Jaejoong bites his lips, mind still warring with itself over what to do, and what this will mean. Does this mean he’s staying? Does this mean Yunho wants him more than just a virgin ass to fuck? But his cock is throbbing, and that’s making it hard to think straight.

Yunho-hyung’s fingers trace up the inseams of his jeans, over the bulge of his erection, and walk up the zipper, pausing at the button of his jeans.

With a deep swallow, Jaejoong nods. “Yes, please, hyung, please.”

“Please what?”

Jaejoong’s cheeks burn, but he manages to say, “Please suck on me. Make me come in your mouth.”

Firm fingers practically rip the button open and yank down the zipper. Again, Jaejoong isn’t wearing underwear, because the pants are too tight. Yunho-hyung grabs his hard cock and pumps it a few times before leaning forward to lick base to tip. Jaejoong slides down the chair further, trying to spread his legs.

“When did you get all these piercings?” Yunho asks, thumb rubbing over the dydoe. “And how? Don’t you have to be eighteen?”

Jaejoong smiles through the pleasure waving around his head. “One of my noona’s boyfriends had a studio and he was more than willing to shove sharp things into my skin and watch me squirm.”

Yunho-hyung frowns, but Jaejoong doesn’t want to talk about it. He lifts his hips with a moan. “Hyung, please.”

“I hate that someone else has touched your dick,” Yunho-hyung says and leans forward. His lips part wetly and press against the pierced ridge.

“Hyung,” he whines. “So long ... months ago, please, please.”

“How long ago?”

“L-last summer. He ... fuck ... wanted me, but I told him no, and it was the only way to get what we both wanted, because I wanted my dick pierced and he wanted to touch me. My sister almost killed him when she walked in and saw what he was doing, so I got what I wanted, and he didn’t. Now suck on me, damn it.”

His hyung chuckles and licks around the soft crown. Jaejoong moans, eyes barely open enough to see the movement. But he can feel the wet glide over the sensitive skin. He leans his head back on the chair and grips the arms as Yunho-hyung takes the length of his cock into his mouth. The slide is intense, and slow, his mouth tightening on the head, and then everything clamping down with a strong suck, lips scraping the shaft, all the way to the base. His hands slide up and down Jaejoong’s torso, from hips to nipples, tugging on the piercings in between.

With each trip into Yunho-hyung’s mouth, Jaejoong whimpers and his hips rise. He tries to speed up, but Yunho-hyung glares up at him and uses his hands to pin his hips to the chair.

“Fuck, hyung, fuck.”

Yunho-hyung smirks around his cock and sucks the head roughly and slams his mouth down.

Jaejoong cries out, hands falling to his hyung’s head and tangling in his hair. He tries to buck up again, but Yunho-hyung’s grip is too tight. He bobs his head faster, twisting his mouth and his tongue over the ridge. His entire body is stiff, and the ache from the night before is back, but it’s a pulsing need, not just pain, and Jaejoong wonders for a moment what it would be like to have something in his ass while his hyung is sucking on his dick. He vaguely remembers his hyung saying something like that last night, and he thrashes just from the images, orgasm twisting through his skin and stomach.

“Hyung, oh god, hyung!”

Jaejoong whimpers, panting, as his cock hardens, fills with his release and then explodes, filling Yunho-hyung’s throat and mouth. He feels his hyung gag, and then swallow while slowing his movements. Jaejoong’s brain is well-pleasured mush and his skin feels like it’s on fire. Yunho-hyung carefully rolls his cock around his mouth, sucks lightly at the head, and releases him.

Lips press against his stomach and a hot tongue laps at his navel piercing.

“I’m pretty sure that was less than five minutes,” Yunho whispers, voice deep and slightly rough.

Jaejoong whines.

Yunho-hyung chuckles and uses Jaejoong’s thighs to lift himself off the floor. Lips press against his for a moment, and Jaejoong manages to get a hand to the back of his hyung’s hair and hold him steady enough to chase the taste of himself on Yunho-hyung’s tongue.

But the kiss is short and Jaejoong whines when his hyung pulls away and stands up. He pouts deeply, and Yunho-hyung smiles. “You _are_ better at pouting than me, but nope,” he says, picks up his cooled tea and sips at it. “I have papers to grade.” He turns and sits back at the coffee table.

Jaejoong huffs in annoyance. “But I want more.”

“You’re still sore, remember? I don’t want to hurt you again. No matter how many times you forgive me, I’ll still feel bad about being so rough with you for your first time.” Their eyes meet, and Jaejoong bites his lip and plays with the piercing with his tongue.

Yunho-hyung is right. He is really sore, and even just having fingers inside of him right now will probably hurt.

“Okay,” Jaejoong says. “But later?”

Yunho-hyung smiles. “Later. Definitely.”

With a sigh, Jaejoong sucks his stomach in again and carefully buttons and zips his jeans over his still-painfully-hard cock. He takes the heavy textbook, picks up his cup of tea, and goes to the couch. He sits close enough that his knee is pressed against Yunho-hyung’s shoulder.

He can feel his cheeks heating up even before he says what he wants to say, but it’s easier since Yunho-hyung isn’t looking at him. “Can I ask you a personal question, hyung?”

He smiles softly and nods. “Always.”

“Do you own any dildos?”

Yunho-hyung snorts, but doesn’t turn his head as he answers. “Why?”

“I was wondering what it would feel like to have something in my ass while you sucked on my cock.”

Yunho-hyung chokes on a swallow of tea, and it takes him a minute before saying, “You want to find out?”

“Maybe later.”

Yunho-hyung finally looks over at him, pondering him for a moment before he smiles. “Maybe later.”

“Grade papers,” Jaejoong says and focuses his attention on the history book. His hyung laughs, but turns back to the pile of papers in front of him. He shifts to the side, enough to lay his left arm over Jaejoong’s legs, and it puts his head in the perfect spot for Jaejoong to run his fingers through his hyung’s hair.

“Distracting,” Yunho-hyung says after about five minutes.

Jaejoong hums and sips at his tea. “Tell me to stop.”

Yunho-hyung smiles. “Pull harder.”

\---R---U---S---H---E---D---

**_6 months later ..._ **

“Good luck in Japan, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong says, trying to fight back his tears.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Ganbatte. That’s good luck in Japanese.”

“You only know that because of Japanese porn.”

“So? It’s called studying the language in a natural setting.”

Jaejoong laughs.

Changmin’s gaze slides past him, and Jaejoong knows he’s looking at Yunho, who agreed to give them space to say goodbye.

“I can’t believe you’re living with him.”

Jaejoong smiles. “You say that every week.”

“And I’ll keep saying it, because it’s insane. You do know how old he is, right?”

“Forty-two. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?”

Changmin looks at him seriously.

“Dongsaeng, I’m fine. We’re fine.” Jaejoong tries not to smile with hearts in his eyes. “He said he loved me yesterday.”

“Did he say it during sex? Because if he did, it doesn’t count.”

“Yes, he did, but then he said it right after, and then he said it again last night after dinner, and this morning. We know it’s insane.”

“Did you say it back?”

“Again, aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?”

“Hyung, I’m serious.”

“So am I. I love him. He loves me.”

“He better,” Changmin says, and louder he adds, “or I’m going to implement some ancient Korean torture devices on him. Remember that unscheduled lesson, Professor? You’ll regret telling us about it if you hurt him.”

Jaejoong tries to punch Changmin’s arm, but he catches it and pulls Jaejoong into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you, hyung.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Minnie-ah. Call me. All the time.”

“I will. Unless I’m having sex. I won’t call you during sex.”

“Thank god.”

Changmin breaks away with a laugh. “Ah, the entourage. Late as always”

“Shut up,” Kyuhyun snaps as he, the KimTwins, and Minho come closer. “Junho can’t drive for shilt.”

“There was traffic!”

Jaejoong backs away from Changmin as they congregate around him. Strong arms wrap around his waist and Yunho rests his chin on Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“Love you, Joongie,” he whispers.

Jaejoong smiles widely and turns his head just enough to get a kiss to his lip piercing. “I love you, too.”

“You okay?” he asks.

Jaejoong shakes his head. “Not really. I haven’t gone more than a day or two without seeing him for almost three years. He’s my best friend.”

“I know. But it’s just for the semester. He’ll be back to annoy you before you know it.”

Jaejoong smiles. “Yeah. Luckily until then, I have you to annoy me. Did you do the dishes?”

He feels Yunho wince.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. “Typical.”

“Yes, but even more typical, when we get home, I can make you forget we even have dishes.”

Jaejoong wants to be mad at him, but he’s so terribly right, and right there in the crowded airport, his cock twitches in his jeans, and he wonders if Yunho has fantasies about fucking him in a public bathroom. They’ve done most of his other sexual fantasies, well, except for Yunho fucking him at school. He doesn’t want his lover to lose his job. But maybe it’s time to add new fantasies to their list of exploits.

“Hyung?” Jaejoong whispers, fighting a blush. He’s still sometimes embarrassed to ask for something sexual, which is okay, since Yunho has said on more than one occasion that his embarrassment and innocence is what makes it hot.

“Huh?”

“Can you make me forget we even have dishes before we get out of this airport?”

Yunho groans, lips pressing against his neck. “Just when I think I’m sure I can survive you. Think Changmin will mind if we slip away before his flight leaves?”

“For sex? He’ll cheer us on.”

Yunho grabs his wrist and starts walking away quickly.

Changmin calls his name, and Jaejoong smirks over his shoulder. Changmin rolls his eyes, but blows him a kiss. “Ganbatte, hyung!”

Laughing, Jaejoong returns the air kiss and lets his older, gorgeous, horny lover drag him across the slippery floor.


End file.
